breaking dawn
by edwardismyhusband
Summary: Bella has finally become a vampire,but things didnt get any better.The volturi are interfering with her life,plus she meets Alexander,an ancient vampire who has the power to manipulate minds.Will he able to affect the love between our heroins? FND OUT
1. epilogue

EPILOGUE

I can feel the sun in my cold stone skin. But all I see is darkness. I desperately want to see the sun again and to hold Edward in my arms. It has been months since I have last saw him, and that last time, he was badly wounded. If only I've been much more physically stronger, I could have saved him from those guards. I could have been much more helpful.

I really don't know what the Volturi wanted from me. I was not strong. There's nothing special about me except my clumsiness that I have inherited from being the human Bella.

I heard Aro as he slowly walk towards me.

"Bella sweet, why are you alone in this forest?"

He tried to look sincere, and he succeeded. But there was something in his voice that made me hesitant to answer the truth.

"Hunting." I murmured lowly.

His face turned into a frown, he looked confused all of the sudden.

"My dear, you don't have to hunt anymore. Jane will bring us a group that will be our feast for tonight!" he smiled. A smile that made me flinched.

"I don't want to be a monster like you." I muttered to myself and left him standing alone in the forest.

I hunted all night long. Avoiding the-what they call-feast. I just couldn't bear to see those people die knowing that if I could have only been much stronger, I would have the ability to save them.

I groaned, looking at the sky. There were stars all over the sky. I felt a pain that shoot through a hole in my heart.

I missed him so much. He and all of my family. Being away from them-especially him- is like being in that dark hole again. There was only darkness. It felt like dying.

_Don't worry love; soon we will see each other again._

I flinched as I heard his voice. I haven't been hearing his voice since the last two years, the time when he left to protect me.

I havent been imagining his voice because for the last two years, he was always with me. He never left me.

This time, I left him, to protect him and my family.

I went to the cliff where I have been spending my time since I got here in Voltera. It was the only place where I could find peace and freedom. If only Edward was here to share it with me.

I broke a sob. I missed him so much.

I remembered the way he held me in his arms.

I gasped again. Thinking about him only brought pain to my heart.

"Edward. I want to see you now." I whispered stupidly.

I looked around, hoping that I would find Edward magically. But he wasn't there. He was nowhere to be found…


	2. Chapter 1

1

1**. **INTERFERENCE

I was shocked to see Alice suddenly turned up in my room. Only Edward knew what happened. And from the look of his perfect face, I think it's something bad, that bad for Alice to come here, which she usually don't do unless Edward told her to.

Edward suddenly went rigid. His face unreadable, his fist balled. He was furious all of a sudden.

He took my hand and headed to the window. My eyes shut automatically.

"Edward? What's wrong?" I mumbled in his right ear.

I could still feel that he was tense.

"Volturi had decided to interfere"

The answer did not come out from Edward, it was from Alice.

"What do you mean?" I asked, "Interfere with what? Is there a new psychotic vampire who wants to build an army again? I mean, Victoria's dead right?"

"It's not about that …" her face suddenly turned wary as she looked at Edward. I guess she was trying to ask him if it's al right for me to know what she just had predicted.

I felt Edward sigh beneath me.

"It's about you Bella. They will come here in Forks to discuss your mortality." He whispered.

My heart suddenly felt like it was going to explode. Volturi was like the royal family of the vampire race. They were the one's who hunted my sleep until now.

I looked away, towards the forest, trying to hide the panic overflowing within me. It was useless of course. Edward could hear my heart pumping wildly anyway.

"Bella, don't worry. I will not let anything happen to you."

But the reason I suddenly felt worried was not my mortality being in threat, I fear for them, for the Cullen's. If the Volturi decided to fight, my family will be in grave danger. I fought the tears trying to escape my eyes.

"I already told Jane that the date is already set!" Edward exclaimed.

I could feel him trembling with fury.

"Caius got impatient, he ordered the guards to check if Bella is still human." Alice explained.

This time, I could not stop myself from asking.

"And what will they do if I am still human?"

"That's when they'll act. They will either kill you or turn you themselves."

Edward heard me gasped.

"I won't even let them touch you love, I promise." He murmured.

His lips shortly lingered at my right jaw, and kissed my cheek. Then I saw light.

Every one was aware of Alice's prediction. I even saw a worried expression in Rosalie's usually vacant face. Emmett's grin was not in place.

Carlisle was already at the front door when we arrived. Esme at his side.

Esme hugged me as soon as I stepped inside the house. Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were already waiting in the dining area.

"Don't worry Bella; we'll talk them out of it. It's just weeks before the wedding anyway!" Emmett faked a chuckle.

I shook my head in disapproval.

"Talk them out of it? Don't you remember what they have done to us? Jane is furious with me!"

Edward pulled me close to him and said,

"Bella is right. Jane will do anything to hurt her. I clearly saw her mind. When her special talent did not affect Bella, she got furious. She hates rivalry. She wants her dead. She will do anything just to have an excuse to kill Bella." Edward explained. His face frustrated.

"You said Aro was interested on how Bella turn's-out right? I think he ordered Jane to just check on Bella and convince us to turn her before schedule." Carlisle had suggested that. Everyone's faces suddenly lift up.

"I think Carlisle's right Edward. He has a point." Emmett grinned.

"Alice?" He let go of me and turned around to talk to the Alice.

He read her mind for just a fraction of second. Then turned to me, and locked me in his arms again.

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger as a sign of depression.

Everyone knew that it was also a sign of defeat.

At that moment, an idea struck me. I could use the situation! I will be a vampire earlier than scheduled, and my family will not risk their necks for me anymore!

"Well I disagree!" everyone looked at me like I was crazy or something. Only Edward's face stayed rigid. He squeezed my hand as his reaction.

"I think you should just turn me now. As have said, Jane will use any excuse to kill me. Of course, all of you will defend me, which I do not think I could bear. But if you turn me now, you'll all be safe and she couldn't hurt me anymore." I shrugged.

Sensation filled me. I knew my plan is perfect! There is just no other way for them to avoid war!

However, everyone ignored me. They continued discussing their plans! Why can't they see that my plan is perfect? I cannot take this anymore! All of the excitement I felt earlier fell down the drain.

I grumbled and trembled wildly.

Edward, feeling my sudden fury pulled me and murmured,

"Let's go to my room."

Before I could even answer, I was al ready in his arms, and in half a heartbeat, we were in his room.

"What's wrong Bella?"

He used the force of his velvet eyes on me. That's why my fury left me all of a sudden.

"Bella?"

"You know what's wrong with me Edward! You still think that I only want to join your family because I want to be a stupid vampire!" I spitted.

Edward frowned, and shook his head.

"You know that I don't, love."

"Yes you do! That's why you don't want to turn me before the wedding! You think that I'm going to back out after you turn me!"

I was shaking now. It was just not fare! We have been together since we were in sophomore, but he still doesn't trust me!

"Don't even go there Bella"

He was referring to my thoughts.

"Humph!" I tried to ignore him.

Suddenly I was airborne. I was bewildered when we landed on the bed. His arms were forming a protective cage around me.

I tried to get up. I knew I'd lose my thoughts if he'll use the powers of his eyes this close. But I couldn't get up. His arms were like iron. He wouldn't budge!

I glared at him to show my discomfort, but he didn't even saw my irritated expression. He just continued to glower at me with intent.

Suddenly he smiled-my favorite crooked smile.

"Will you let me talk now?" his grin grew wider.

"Al right, just let me get up" I sighed.

He sat me up beside him

"You know I believe and trust you Bella." He murmured. "But what you were suggesting is impossible."

"No it's not" I contradicted. "You could do it easily if you want to!"

"Yes, I can do that, but what about Charlie? Renée? Our wedding cannot take place as scheduled if I turn you now. You'll be destructive as a new born. They'll be in danger Bella. You'll just get upset if something happens them."

His face was cautious as if trying to study my reaction.

"I know you wouldn't let me do that Edward" I sighed. "You'll keep me out of trouble, you said so before."

I was surprised when his face fell. He looked like he was in pain or something.

"Edward? What's wrong?"

"What about our wedding love? If I turn you now, our wedding will be postponed." His eyes were impossible to see.

I felt heat filling up my chest. I had hurt his feelings without even knowing. I felt horrible.

"I'm sorry Edward. I didn't mean to…" I couldn't find any excuse for my actions. I looked at him, regretting the things I had said.

His face showed the pain he was feeling.

I don't feel horrible anymore, I felt worse. I felt like a hideous monster.

I shut my eyes praying that this was all just a dream. Hoping that when I opened my eyes, Edward was grinning again.

Edward got up from the bed and went towards the wall-sized window.

I went after him and rested my head in his stone-cold chest.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." I mumbled.

He inclined his face toward me and smiled.

"I know love, I know."

He kissed me the way that made my heart overwhelm with affection for him. I had to remind myself to breath.

The moment he withdrew his lips, I was gasping for air.

Though his body was stone cold, I was feverishly warm. I sighed against his chest and murmured, "I love you".

I blushed as I said this. I was still not used to saying my feelings out loud. He chuckled when he saw my blush.

"I'll miss the way you'll blush love." He sighed and bent to kiss the top of my head.

We were in that position when Alice entered looking like she was enjoying a joke. But what she said surprised me, a lot.

"Charlie called. He asked if Bella's here." she chuckled. Her grin growing wider.

"Charlie!" I cried. "What did you answer?"

"I couldn't bear to lie to him now that were to become a family Bella, of course I said _yes."_

"What?" I was in a panic now. Who knows what Chief Swan will do? Like Renée, he was known for jumping the gun. "How could you do this to me Alice?" I sobbed.

"Sorry Bella." She doesn't look sincere when she said this. She looked more humored actually.

Edward turned to me and whispered,

"Don't worry, I'll take care of this." He smiled.

"What are you talking about? He'll kill you!"

"Why's that?"

"It's one in the morning Edward!" I snapped

I glared at him. He looked like he was enjoying this. What is the matter with them? They kept grinning as if I wasn't in trouble at all! I feel like I'm missing something here, as if I'm missing an inside joke!

"Al right, something's going in here and you are hiding it from me." I said, annoyed. "And believe me; I'm going to find it out sooner or later so I suggest that you tell me about it now."

I was furiously glaring at them now. But they just poorly composed they're faces and looked at the time.

"Aw come on! Edward! Alice! What's going on?" I purposely showed my depression.

Edward looked at my expression and sighed. It worked!

"Alice just predicted something funny."

My face showed away my terror.

"Funny? In what way?"

Edward has a different sense of humor. If something is hilarious for him, it's horrifying for me. And that truth made me panic even more.

"You'll see…" he smiled.

Charlie was surprised when he saw the whole Cullen clan with Edward and me.

I guess he was expecting that I was alone with Edward.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" I pretended that I was surprise to see him here.

"What am I doing here?" he snapped as his face turned from shock to rage. His glare terrified the wits-out of me. "What are "you" doing here!"

I gave Edward a pleading expression hoping that he would give me an answer.

But Edward didn't even look at me. Instead, his grin grew even wider.

"Eheeem…" Alice cleared her throat.

I looked at the others. All of them-except Rosalie-were grinning. An addition to my sudden eagerness to know what Alice had seen.

"Charlie, please allow me to explain." Alice uttered.

Charlie flinched. A reaction to Alice's perfect little voice I guess.

I was surprised when Alice's face turned saddened. I looked eagerly at Edward desperately looking for an explanation. Edward winked.

What was happening here? This is driving me crazy.

"You see, it's a tradition of the Cullen's to have an engagement party a month before the wedding." She sighed. "We were really planning for it to become a surprise welcoming present for your family" her face became saddened even more.

My mouth hanged open.

"What!" I gasped. "An engagement party! You have got to be kidding me" I was in hysterics now. Alice had gone too far this time.

Edward looked solemnly at me, reminding me of the previous talk that we had.

I bit my lip trying to stop my self from acting dim-witted.

Charlie looked demented on the other hand. I snorted at his reaction, trying hard not to laugh. I had to admit, this is the dumbest excuse that they have thought of.

"A party…" I noted that he missed the word "engagement"

"I guess you never saw this one coming." I snorted at Edward. I know that just like me, Charlie hated parties.

He eyed me. There is clearly amusement in his eyes.

Charlie excused himself and called mom. I went with him, leaving Edward with the rest of the Cullen's. I have to talk to him first before he talks to mom.

"Dad, I'm sorry I sneaked out of my room. But it was really important for them, especially Esme." I faked a frown.

"I know Bella, I'm sorry too for just barreling in here without even asking Alice for an explanation." He touched my cheek shortly.

"What are you going to tell mom?"

"I'm not going to tell her anything about you being here at this time. However, I am telling her about the party." He left the word "engagement" again.

"Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"You still don't trust Edward, huh?"

Charlie sighed. I guess he was not expecting this kind of question from me.

"I'm sorry Bella, I tried, but its really hard…" he continued to stare at the untouched forest of the Olympic Mountain Range." It's just that, I feel like your not coming back anymore. I know I sound stupid but that's how I really feel, like I'm not going to see you again." This time his gaze altered to me and locked me in his arms.

"Don't worry dad, that's not going to happen, I promise" I felt woozy all of a sudden, guilt and the weight of the truth got heavier in my chest. I fought hard to stop my tears from breaking down my eyes. I knew that what Charlie feared was going to happen, knew that I really have to do it for him to be safe. And that awareness tore my heart apart.

He broke our embrace and deliberately studied my face.

"Promise me something Bells." He gulped. "Can you warn me if you are really going to leave? Just…" he stopped for a moment and gulped once more. "Just warn me please. You don't have to know why, but, just please." He choked at the last sentence.

I knew my tears are going to break out of my eyes soon. I can't carry the weight of my guilt anymore. It was too painful.

"I promise dad." I choked out.

I broke our embrace and went inside the house, shaking wildly trying to wipe away the tears pouring down my eyes.

Edward met me at the foot of the stairs. I knew from his face that he was listening again. But right now, I didn't really care. I was in too much pain to notice much.

I went to him and sobbed in his hard chest.

I felt him move for a second, and when I peeked, we were in his room. He led me to the couch.

He stared at me, waiting for the tears to pour out again. But I fought it. I know that my tears were hurting him more than it was hurting me.

"Bella?" he was cautiously looking at me now.

"Yes?" I sniffed.

"Are you okay?"

"No" I didn't bother to lie to him. He al ready knew the answer before he even asked anyway.

I felt Edward sigh beside me. I went closer to him and rested my head in his chest. He responded by locking his arms around me. He breathe-in the scent of my hair for a moment and sighed again.

"I know it hurts Bella." he paused for a moment. "I just want you to know that you have a choice. God knows I prefer that other choice myself, but I want you to make the decision here love, it's your life, I'm just in the wings. I'll accept whatever decision you make."

He did not know that by saying those words, he just added a big pile of pain in my chest even more. This time, I let the tears pour down my eyes. I'm torn between him and my parents. I knew I couldn't leave Edward. It was like dying and going to hell. But the thought of leaving my parents without telling them why still hurt me. It was like saying goodbye to Jacob all over again. It tore my heart into pieces.

I felt Edward hugged me tighter.

I had to make a decision. I had to choose between Edward and my parents. And that fact depressed me even more.

I was in bed when I opened my eyes, but not in my bed, I was in Edward's bed. I remembered that I heard shattering last night, I wasn't sure if it was a dream or not. I turned my head, expecting to see Edward, but he was not beside me. I sat down and looked around his room. He wasn't there either. The thought that maybe he left me-like what he did last year-entered my mind. I was in a sudden hysterics. I hastily got up from bed and went towards the door. I didn't even bother to look at myself in the mirror, or even to brush my teeth. I didn't care about morning breath right now. I have to see Edward. I run down the stairs, taking two steps at a time. I met Alice at the foot of it, gawking at me from head to toes.

"What's wrong with you Bella? Did Edward break the mirror in his bathroom again?" her eyes got bigger. I guessed Edward must have broken a few mirrors last night. That explains the shattering I thought I dreamed. I'll ask Edward about it later. I mentally noted.

"No." I sighed. "Don't worry about it Alice."

She gawked at me even more. I guess she thought I was hiding something from her.

"Hello? Aren't you planning to clean up or something? I think I can smell your breathe even if I was a thousand miles away!" she snickered.

I smiled at her for a second and headed upstairs. I was half-way up when I remembered something.

"Uhmm…, Alice, where's Edward by the way?"

"He's outside talking to Charlie and Renée" she smiled.

I stopped to my heels.

"Mom!" I groaned. I know she's going to fire me with questions later.

I turned around and headed to Edward's room. I went to the bathroom and noticed that the mirror had changed. I cleaned myself up and tied my hair into a ponytail. I wore my old pants and shirt that was hanging inside Edward's wardrobe, and went down stairs.

When I went to the veranda, everyone was al ready their.

Carlisle and Esme sat beside mom and Philip. Charlie was standing behind them staring at the forest again.

Edward was leaning against the wall looking like Greek god.

Mom met me halfway. I beamed at her.

"Hi mom."

"Baby, I missed you so much!" she looked like she was going to cry.

She hugged me tightly and almost choked me.

"Mom, can't breath." I gasped.

She ignored me and continued to prattle.

"Phil's here too! Can you believe it? He traded his month of summer vacation so he can go here in forks and be in your wedding!" she beamed.

I was gasping for air now. I think my face was turning blue because Edward suddenly left his pose and went towards mom.

Mom flinched when she saw Edward beside her. Her embrace loosen and I was able to breathe again.

I throw Edward a grateful glance and looked at my mom again. She still seemed not to absorb the fact that I was marrying Edward. I was just 18 after all.

"Edward." She nodded. Unlike Charlie, she was very positive about Edward. Only as a boyfriend though, not about the whole marriage thingy yet.

"Would you like a tour to the Sol Duc River? It's just miles away." Edward smiled.

"Um, I'm not sure. I guess if Bella goes I'll come." She shrugged. I guess she really doesn't want to go. She knows I hate hiking and knows that I won't go. Except that that was years ago when I haven't met Edward yet. I'm almost a pro hiker now! Except for the stumbling and falling part.

"I doubt that Bella won't come." Edwards grin went wider.

Mom's face turned upset. She whispered something that only I could hear.

"I guess he doesn't know my Bella very well."

I smiled at her words and said, "I've changed mom."

Her brows went together in disbelief.

Edward turned to his family and asked if anyone else would like to come. Only Phil and Alice wanted to come.

Four wasn't a crowd, but still, I felt weird being with Edward under the watchful eye of my mom. She looks at our holding hands now and then. I felt like a kid again.

Not everyone was in the right clothes for hiking. So we went inside and changed first. My clothes were in Edwards's room. I suddenly felt a spasm of panic. Mom would go berserk if she finds out that I was sleeping in Edwards's room. I looked at Edward for a moment. I know he understood my meaning 'cause he excused himself that he has to talk to Carlisle first.

He was gone for a second and something low whispered in my ear to go to Alice's bedroom. I nodded shortly and went towards Alice's bedroom with my mom.

Alice was already in the right outfit, so she volunteered to show mom and Phil the way to their room. As soon as they closed the door, I felt someone hugged me from behind.

"Your mom thinks that I don't know you very well." Edward chuckled between kisses.

"Ha-ha, you know I haven't forgiven you yet about the whole mirror breaking thing." I faked a frown. He knows I don't approve of violence.

"Hmm?" he doesn't seem to pay any attention to what I'm saying. He continued to kiss my jaw.

"Edward…" I sighed. I was loosing my mind. "Pay attention."

He shifted his position from my behind to my face and pretended to frown.

"What do you want to talk about? This has to be something really important Bella, I wasn't finished kissing you yet when you interrupted." He grinned.

I held his hand and led him toward the couch.

"This is something important Edward." I sighed. "Are you hiding something from me? Something that made you break all those glasses in your bedroom?" I paused for a minute. "Something about the Volturi?"

Edward wasn't surprise about my question. I guess he was al ready expecting that I'll ask him about this. He sighed for a minute.

"I only broke one Bella. And yes, it is about the Volturi…"

"What about them?" I asked.

"Alice saw Aro coming. He'll try to convince you to be one of his guards."

I had to admit, I almost laugh at that.

"Me?" I snorted, "I think Alice saw the wrong person. How could it be me? There's nothing special about me! I think he'll come here to convince you and Alice, but not me Edward." I muttered with confidence.

He grimaced. "No Bella, if it was me, I wouldn't get so angry would I? I got mad because it was you. I clearly saw it in Alice's mind"

I was stunned. Me? Aro will ask me to be one of his guards? That was so stupid. Does he want a disaster in Voltera?

"But that's so stupid Edward, I'll be destructive as a new born right? Does he want Voltera to become ruins?"

"I'm not sure Bella..." his face was still somber.

"Stop worrying, I will never join his guards. You know me Edward."

"Yes…, Alice saw you disagree…, that's when he'll order the guards to kill you love…"

I felt chills run up my spine. The Volturi will kill me. I shuddered at the thought. The Cullen's will of course defend me again, but what will happen to them? Volturi's guards are very skilled. Though my family are also very skilled, the Volturi's number are still greater. It'll be an inequitable fight. It was like Victoria and the newborns all over again.

I looked at Edward, pain shoot through my chest. The thought of him lying still, not moving, triggered the pain I had felt when he left me. A pain that had me twisting with agony.

"But don't worry about them love, we wont let them ruin our marriage, will we?" he smiled.

Despite that smile, I know anguish and fret was what he really feels right now. I hugged him tightly in my chest and whispered.

"Yes, I will never let them ruin our marriage."

We stayed in that position until Edward broke our embrace and told me to change to proper clothing.

Confusion spread through my face. I have no proper hiking clothing! I left my sweater at home!

I looked beside me where Edward once stood, but he had disappeared al ready.

I looked inside Alice's wardrobe and was surprise to see a new sweater hanging beside my old slacks. It was colored blue. Edward's favorite color on me. I noticed that he already took out the price tag. He knew that I would be annoyed if this sweater cost more than five dollars.

I immediately put it on and went downstairs.

They were already there when I got down.

"Bella, that's a cute sweater! Where did you bought it?" mom asked. "She was really into shopping. Something that I, as her daughter, did not.

"I don't know mom, Alice only gave this to me."

"That wasn't from me Bella." Alice contradicted.

Mom eyed me and studied my face. She calls me her open book before, but now, I was so used to lying that it made me immune to her face readings.

"I guess Edward bought it, I didn't know mom! Don't look at me like that…" I sighed.

I looked around for Edward, but he wasn't around.

"Alice, where is Edward?" I asked.

"Oh, he's talking to Carlisle." She shrugged.

My mom's eyes never left me, so when I finally got annoyed, I left to look for Edward, but before I even got up, Edward entered the room and declared that we were leaving.

Edward took my hand and led the way.

Hiking was harder that day. Mist covered almost the whole grounds of the forest. I tripped now and then but never fall flat on my face. Edward was always ready to catch me. Once he left me to help mom step off a fallen tree and I tripped over my own feet. Phil never had trouble the hiking. I guess the baseball thing helped a lot with all that jogging and running. Alice was always beside mom, they were chatting the whole way about fashion designs. I could tell that they would get along well.

When we finally got to the river, mom broke their chat and run towards the water. It was hotter now, almost 60 degrees though there was no sun insight.

Mom played with the water like a kid. Alice and Phil joined her, but I stayed on the ground with Edward. I didn't want to get wet. When mom was so absorbed with playing with Alice and Phil, I felt like it was the time to ask Edward about what he and Carlisle talked about.

"It's nothing Bella." I notice that he hesitated before he answered so I knew he was lying.

I didn't look away and continued to stare at him.

His face resisted to show any reactions so it was hard to guess what he was thinking. I was getting impatient, I don't like it when he hides something from me.

"Edward…"

He sighed for a moment but still replied.

"Alright. Carlisle talked to Tanya, asked her if we could stay in her coven for a few years while studying in the university. At first, he didn't agree to it, but I think it's better for us to live in a place close to a vampire clan. We'll be safer there." He shrugged.

"I thought Tanya's clan were angry at me because Laurent died for trying to kill me?" I asked.

A female vampire in Tanya's clan was more involve with Laurent than we thought. We never knew that they were together until last month. We were trying to find help to take down Victoria's army of newborns. They traded their assistance for our permission to take down the Quileute pack who killed Laurent who was trying to kill me under Victoria's orders. Of course, Carlisle refused to accept. Jacob, a friend of mine was part of the pack, I will never agree to them.

Edward who suddenly locked my face between his hands distracted my thoughts.

"Tell me what you're thinking."

I hesitated for a moment. I'm not sure if it was all right to tell him about Laurent again. It might bring back the guilt he feels, the time when he tried to leave me permanently. I decided to lie.

"I was thinking of going to the beach. You know, just the two of us." I lied.

I knew that he didn't believe me, but he let it drop and said that he'd love to go with me.

My mom seemed to wake up and remembered that she was with my future husband and me. She glared at us when she saw that we were sitting close to each other. Almost hugging actually.

I scooted away of course. I don't want to give her any wrong ideas.

I looked at Edward, he was grinning now. I guess my mom's expression humored him.

We got back at the house around one. We were so hungry by then. Alice and Edward excused themselves from eating of course. After eating, everyone talked about the wedding. I shivered at the thought of my own wedding. Alice and mom put together in one occasion, is like putting a bomb in the ocean. A definite tsunami was going to occur eventually. My wedding is going to be so much…, I can't even find the word to describe it. I'm just sure that it would be something that poor old Fork's people couldn't handle.


	3. Chapter 2

2. JACOB

The beach where we went was in Port Angeles. It's not that much of a view but at least I was alone with Edward. Two days from now, the engagement party that my mom and Alice threw will take place. I think they overdo it, but whatever makes them happy will make me happy.

It's the least I can do, especially to mom.

I rested my head on Edward's shoulder, and sighed. Only a month from now, and I'll be immortal, just like him. And I will leave Charlie and Renée forever. Though it hurts so much, I'd have to do it for their own good. I don't want to be the one to hurt them, it would be unbearable.

Edward shifted his sitting position so that I was resting my head in his chest and his arms were around me.

I watch the birds hunt for their food and wondered if I'd have to hunt for my food in the future. Edward once said that I wouldn't have to do anything when we become a married couple. He'll hunt for our food and just bring me home something. That promise of him sent shivers down my spine. Living forever without doing, anything is like being dead. I said he was ridiculous and that he will never have the chance to do that.

I smiled at the thought and drifted to sleep in Edwards arms.

Charlie was at his usual place. In the couch watching sports. I went towards him and saw that he fell asleep. It was still early so I decided to wake him up.

"Dad! Wake up! It's just five in the afternoon!"

Charlie seemed to have woken up since I heard him moan.

Edward was outside waiting for my cue for him to enter.

He had been waiting for this day. We were going to ask Charlie's blessing. Good thing he was bulletproof. I know Charlie is going to explode.

"Dad?" I hesitated for a moment but continued "Um…, Edward's outside."

"What's he doing there? Invite him inside!" he said, interrupting me as he went to get himself a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, um, wait here for a minute." It was getting hard to breath. I was so nervous.

I went outside to call Edward. Of course, he was already at door waiting for me.

"Hey." He smiled teasingly.

"Not now Edward!" I hissed, gasping in as much oxygen as I could.

"Don't worry, he's going to shoot me, not you." His grin went wider.

We went to the kitchen where Charlie sat, drinking coffee.

"Dad, um, I'm going to change for a minute al right? Please entertain Edward for me, kay?"

"Sure Bells." There was obvious confusion in his eyes. I guess he noticed that I was tensed.

I pretended to go upstairs but stayed on the other side of the divider trying to listen to their conversation.

"Charlie?" Edward broke the silence first.

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. What is it?" Charlie showed no interest in their conversation. I could tell that he was al ready bored, though their conversation hasn't even started yet.

"If I was to ask Bella to marry me, and she agrees, would you give us your blessing?" Edward asked without pausing. Confidence obviously was in his voice.

"Sure, sure." Charlie doesn't seem to absorb or even heard what Edward had said. He just continued to sip his coffee.

Edward grinned and said.

"Good, because were going to get married on August 30. It's a relief that you have given us your blessing so easily. Now Renée is the only one left I'd have to deal with." His grin grew wider.

Charlie choked and coffee went all over his shirt. I guess he absorbed the last sentences that Edward said, than the first ones.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he roared. He was on his feet now.

"Bella is not going anywhere with you young man!" his face was getting red.

Edward pretended that he was hurt and said, "But you already gave us your blessing…"

"I certainly did not! As I have said Edward! Bella is not going anywhere with you!" he paused for a moment and shouted my name.

I went out of my hiding place and went to the kitchen looking at my feet, trying to hide my blush.

"Break up with him right now!" Charlie demanded.

What he said triggered the rebellious part of me, the teenager part. I was still a teenager after all. I'm not much of a fan of parental control.

"I will not!" I shouted. My face turning redder.

"You break up with him now young lady! Or I swear I will…" he seemed to be lost for words. I used that moment to speak.

"Or you will what dad? Disown me as your daughter! Is that it?"

Both he and Edward seemed shocked at my reaction.

"Bella! What are you talking about? I will not disown you! But I sure will give him a restraining order if you won't stop this nonsense!"

"You call marriage nonsense!" I was so stunned at what he said. "I can't believe you dad! You mean when you married mom, it was all nothing?" I spitted.

I didn't bother to wait for an answer. I quickly drag Edward outside.

As soon as we were out of hearing range, I revised to a stop and glared at him furiously.

"What was that all about?"

"What did I do?" he seemed to be confused.

"Edward, you were asking for his blessing, you should have exerted more effort!"

At that, Edward just shrugged.

"You are impossible!" I sighed as I hid my face between my hands.

I felt Edward sat beside me and rested his head on my right shoulder.

"Bella, are you mad at me?"

"No…, I'm mad at me!" I muttered.

His brows went together and sighed.

"Do you think I should go back and apologize to Charlie?"

"Yes." He answered without thinking.

"You're right…" but I still felt hesitant.

Edward held my face all of a sudden.

"Bella, Charlie didn't do anything wrong. How do you think you'll react if your 18 years old daughter suddenly wanted to get married with her 100 years old boyfriend?" he snickered.

I thought about it for a moment and sighed. He was right. I overreacted. Charlie was just being, well, a dad.

"Let's go home…" I groaned.

In half a minute, we got home. Charlie was of course, waiting for us in the living room. The drapes were all pulled up. I guess he thought that we went somewhere using a car.

"Dad? Are you still awake?" Edward was still outside waiting for me to enter the house.

"I'm here in the living room Bella."

I faced Edward for a moment and whispered.

"Wait for me in my room."

Charlie got edgy.

"Bella, I'm waiting!"

I quickly went to the living room.

He was sitting on the couch. His head in his hands. He looked really depressed.

"Dad? Are you al right?"

He ignored my question and said.

"Bella, we need to talk."

"You're right dad, I think so too." I shrugged.

"I thought about what you said earlier, and your right. Bella, marriage is not something you should be rushing to do. Renée and I loved each other before, but things change when responsibility comes." He sighed.

"I know that dad." I went to sit beside him. "And I also want you to know that Edward and I are very serious about this. We thought about it very carefully dad. I think were ready. Please trust me."

He looked at me studying my face cautiously. I noticed that his eyes were somewhat red. I winced at the thought of Charlie crying, it was unbearable! The picture of Charlie crying never entered my mind.

"Bella, you know I trust you, but you are still too young to decide about these things" he tried to sound sincere.

"Dad, I know I'm still young, but I'm really matured, you know that. I'm responsible enough…"

He sighed heavily and he's face turned towards the window.

"I hope you won't regret this Bella. I really hope so." He returned his gaze to me. "But if things don't go the right way, I'll always be here ready to welcome you back, kay?"

Charlie tried to smile, but he failed. Uncertainty can still be seen in his eyes, but his sincerity was all over his face.

He was so surprised when I hugged him. I was even surprised at myself. I never did get the hang of showing my feelings without embarrassing myself.

"Thanks dad. Don't worry, you will never regret your decision." I smiled and went upstairs.

Instead of hearing him answer, I heard him moan.

Halfway upstairs, I heard Edward call my name.

What was he doing? Charlie could hear him! He'd go berserk if he finds Edward in my room!

"Bella, wake up!"

Suddenly, I saw light. At first, it was only a blur, but seconds later, it got clearer.

"Edward?"

"Bella, I smell Jacob."

At that, my head swiftly went clearer.

"Jacob? Where? Is he close?"

Edward was facing the part of the forest beside us. Abruptly, he flinched. At that moment, I knew, Jacob was coming. Edward's grip on my waist went tighter.

I tried to get away from his grasp, but he wouldn't budge.

At first, I could only see the trees. There was nothing there. I sighed, thinking that Edward was wrong.

"Edward, he's not there. I don't see him. Maybe you just smelled one of the wolves." I sighed.

No one had seen Jacob for a month now. After recovering, he simply disappeared.

"No Bella, it's him." Edward didn't calm his pose. He was still between the forest and me.

I saw something move from behind the tree. That something suddenly went towards us.

I it was could not see who it was, it was just a shadow. A big bulk of shadow.

My heart abruptly stopped. Jacob was standing in front of us. Not more than 8 feet. I was so relieve that nothing bad has happen to him.

"Jacob!" I shouted

Edward released my waist and I run towards him.

Jacob met me halfway and locked me in his arms.

"Hi Bells! Long time no see!" he grinned.

It was so nice to see him smile again. But his grin didn't reach his eyes the way I wanted them to.

"Where the hell did you come from?" I shouted.

Instead of answering, Jacob merely shrugged and continued to grin like an idiot.

"What's wrong with you?" it was not like Jacob to just stand there looking at me with a fake smile. Even with Edward behind me, he had never been polite. There was always humor in his face before. Now, all I could see was sadness even though he was smiling.

The guilt I felt when I said goodbye to him months ago, took over again.

I tried to hide the sudden pain I felt by looking at my feet.

Edward suddenly appeared beside me.

"Would you mind if I leave you alone with Jacob for a while?" he paused for a moment then added, "Alice is calling me".

I knew Edward was lying. Alice is not really calling him. He just made that up so Jacob and I could have some privacy.

I look at his eyes, thanking him. Just as he was about to leave, I called him back and planted a kiss on his marble lips. That will help remind me later that Edward would sure be in the forest, unintentionally listening.

Edward disappeared.

"I faced Jacob again and sighed.

"Jacob, I'm sorry."

"What for?" he asked, pretending that he was confused.

"For everything…, but mostly for hurting you by sending that invitation."

He didn't answer. I guess he thought that not answering was wiser.

"Please go back to La Push Jake; the pack is really worried about you."

"Not yet. I'm still not ready Bell's, sorry."

He looked really sincere. So I decided to lighten up the conversation. I don't want to hurt him more by being all gory.

"How did you know I'm here anyway?" I asked enthusiastically.

"Charlie." He simply answered.

I tried to think for another question but came up with zero. Jacob was the one who broke the silence.

"Bella, I went here to talk to you about something that I just recently found out."

"Really? Shoot."

Jacob went closer to me, held my hand, and led me towards the rock on the cliff where Edward and I sat for the last few hours.

"Do you remember what I told you about us wolves imprinting?" he asked, his face serious.

This was not the Jacob I knew. He was so different from my Jacob who was always cheerful. This Jacob though, was not even smiling.

"Yes, I remember all about it."

"Well I have imprinted!" he smiled.

I was stunned when I heard him say those words. My Jacob had imprinted. He was in love with someone else. I should be happy for him. Now that he has imprinted, I'll not be able to hurt him anymore. He'll no longer have to suffer because of me. So I should be delighted for him…

But I don't, I only felt pain and envy.

"That's great Jake! Who is she? Is she someone I know?" I tried to smile but it came out as a grimace.

"Yep! She's someone you know!" he paused for a moment and added, "Actually, I have imprinted years ago! I just didn't realize it. Sam kept it a secret, says it was for my own good not to know." He snickered.

I didn't answer. I was still stunned.

"Well, he really did a great job. All of the pack knew that I had al ready been imprinted years ago! But they manage to keep it a secret under Sam's orders and my dad's." he faked a smile I noticed.

"How come? How could it be not good for you to know? She's your soul mate right? There'd be no reason for her to bad for you."

"That's what I thought. But Sam knew better. He knew from the start she will pick him instead of me."

"Who's him?" I was confused now. I was not sure, but it sounds like the relationship of Edward, him and me.

"Her boyfriend." He shrugged.

"I thought you could not fight the attraction after being imprinted? I thought it was unbearable. How could she pick him instead of you?" I tried to ignore the fact that his descriptions of the girl is getting closer to me. It couldn't be me. If it were me, I would be with him instead of with Edward.

"She loved me al right. But she fell in love with the other guy first. She couldn't ignore the attraction between us, but she tried to…, and succeeded." Pain was obviously in his face. He was hurt badly.

I felt really sad. I thought she was the one who will take away the pain that I left. Instead, she left another big chunk of it.

I tried to comfort Jacob. But it was hard, knowing that I was a part of that pain he was feeling.

Minutes later, he spoke again.

"Does she sound familiar to you Bell's?" he smiled.

I was confused by his words.

"What do you mean Jake?"

"She's you Bell's. I was imprinted to you since the first time I met you in the beach." He laughed. "I wasn't even a werewolf yet when I fell in love with you."

I was shaken by his words. What was he saying? It was impossible! Jacob imprinting with me never entered my mind.

Now I felt even worse.

I looked at my foot, trying to hide my embarrassment.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?" I said without giving him a glance.

"Would you be mad if I ask you to choose me instead of him?" He was a little hesitant as he asked me this.

"No." I sighed without bothering to lie.

"Well I'm asking you now Bell's. I gave you up before because I was afraid of hurting you. I know I might imprint someday, and that I'll have to leave you. Now that I know that I will never be imprinted again, I want you to choose me instead of him. I'm better for you Bell's. And I have no doubt now that I will ever hurt you like what Sam unintentionally did to Leah. I imprinted on you Bell's. It's natural for us to be together."

I tried to consider that for a moment. But Edward was all I want. I can never live without being with him.

"I'm sorry Jake. I can't, It's the same as being dead-worse than being dead actually-if I ever leave him." I tried to turn my back to him and call Edward so we can go back home. Jacob will never give up. Though I feel pain every time I think about leaving Jacob, I still cannot be with him. I love Edward too much. I could not bear to live without him.

Jacob grabbed my waist. I was shocked to see his face from sincere to intense.

"Just remember Bella, if Edward bites you-bites not kill-, they have automatically declared war. And we will gladly agree."

I was shaking with fear now. My family versus my friends. One party will sure lose. I cannot bear for that to happen.

Tears fell down my eyes. Even just thinking about it brought pain inside me, a pain that made me twitched with agony. If what Jacob says really will happen, it will be my fault. It is because of me that some of my friends will die.

Jacob was suddenly kneeling beside me.

"Sorry Bell's, I didn't mean to make you sad. I lose myself for a moment there. I promise I'll do my best to stop my brothers from declaring war against those leeches. I promise." He whispered in my ear.

I was still stunned about what Jacob said. He will try, but what if Sam declined and decided to kill my family…

"Bella, I'm really sorry. But it's the truce that we have agreed on."

Jacob lifted my face and unexpectedly, I felt his lips warm on mine. I gasped feeling my senses coming back.

I tried to shove him away, knowing that Edward was just nearby. I didn't want them to fight.

"Jacob! Stop it!" I managed to push his lips away from mine, but he simply shifted it to my jaw. His grip on my waist was adamant. "I'm engaged remember? Stop now Jacob!"

But he didn't even bother to listen, he completely ignored me. I tried to shove his chest away from mine, but still failed.

Suddenly, I heard rustling on the forest behind us and then I was airborne.

The next thing I knew, I was a mile away from them, and Edward was crouching in front of Jacob, bearing his teeth. Jacob was shaking and was phasing into his werewolf form.

"Edward! Jacob! No!" I shouted.

But they ignored me. Jacob was now completely phased. Edward was wildly snarling, and Jacob growled so loud that it hurt my ears.

Jacob was the one who attacked first; he was aiming for Edward's jugular. I shouted in fear. But Edward disappeared and then reappeared behind Jacob. Jacob seemed to have guess what Edward was planning, and turned around quickly to face him. Edward disappeared again. And Jacob was pushed into the forest with a loud bang.

"Jacob! No!" I run towards them. My heart was thudding fast now. My eyes were fixed only to them. I ignored everything else.

It was late when I realized that I had fallen off the cliff. I don't know why but I felt relieved that I was going to die. Below me were huge tide pools. I closed my eyes and pictured everyone whom I loved. The Cullen's, my parents and my La Push friends. Edward was in the middle, and beside him was Jacob. I smiled and didn't bother to scream.

I wanted to die; I was so much hurt, so much in pain. Edward and Jacob, werewolves and vampires. I don't really care what they were. The only thing I cared about is that they were my friends, and they were my family. And they are bent on killing each other because of me, a mere human girl who's not even special.

I felt the cold water spatter behind me. Every bone and every muscle in my body hurtled badly. At first, there was still light, and then it was darkness.

I opened my eyes to a familiar place. Aware in some corner of my consciousness that I was dreaming, I recognized the green light of the forest. I could hear the waves crashing against the rocks somewhere nearby. And I knew that if I found the ocean, I'd be able to see the sun. I was trying to follow the sound, but then Jacob Black was there, tugging my hand, pulling me back toward the blackest part of the forest.

"Jacob? What's wrong?" I asked. His face was frightened as he yanked with all his strength against my resistance; I didn't want to go into the dark.

"Run Bella, you have to run!" he didn't whispered, terrified.

"This way Bella!" I recognized Mike's voice calling out of the gloomy heart of the trees' but I couldn't see him.

"Why?" I asked, still pulling against Jacob's grasp, desperate now to find the sun.

But Jacob let go of my hand and yelped, suddenly shaking, falling into the dim forest floor. He twitched into the ground as I watched in horror.

"Jacob!" I screamed. But he was gone. In his place was a large red-brown wolf with black eyes. The wolf faced away from me, pointing toward the shore, the hair on the back of his shoulders bristling fangs.

"Bella, run!" mike cried out again from behind me. But I didn't turn. I was watching a light coming toward me from the beach.

And Edward stepped out from the trees, his skin faintly glowing, his eyes black and dangerous. He held up one hand and beckoned me to come to him. The wolf growled at my feet.

I took a step forward, toward Edward. He smiled then, And his teeth were sharp, pointed.

"Trust me," he purred.

I took another step.

The wolf launched himself across the space between me and the vampire, fangs aiming for the jugular.

"No!" I screamed.

My eyes went open. I was surprise at the sudden light and involuntarily closed my lids. Slowly, I opened them again, blinking carefully.

"Bella, are you al right?" a soft velvet voice asked.

I opened my eyes and saw Edward. I smiled automatically.

"Honey! How are you feeling? I was so worried!" it was my mom. She was carrying a cup of coffee, I noticed. I guess she haven't slept yet.

"She hugged me carefully but still, I winced with pain.

"Oh, sorry honey." She noticed my expression.

"Don't worry about it mom." I smiled.

She shot questions at me that was hard to answer. Like what was I doing in the forest on the top of the cliff rather than on the seashore. I couldn't tell her that it was sunny and my boyfriend can't be seen in public cause he glitters like a diamond.

So I babbled gibberish until she finally decided that my head was still in pain and that I needed more rest.

I winked at Edward.

My mom was already near the door when she glanced back and saw that Edward was still sitting beside me.

"Edward, she needs rest." She frowned.

"I don't want to leave her." He simply answered. She raised a brow and left.

As soon as she was out the door, I tried to sit. I winced in pain and decided not to. I felt something curled around my waist and was surprised at my own weight. My body seemed too much for my arms to handle. I pulled the covers off and was shocked to see an arm around my waist. I look behind me and saw Jacob, sleeping.

I let out a gasp and pushed him off the bed with all my might.

I was still angry about the whole kissing me thing.

"Ouch!" he shouted when his back hit the floor.

He glared at Edward who was laughing low, but wildly.

"Not me Jacob. I didn't push you off the bed." He laughed even more.

"I did, you stupid dog!" I spitted at him. I was so angry. Because of what he did, I felt like I betrayed Edward.

I was surprised that mom didn't even bother to ask why Jacob was sleeping beside me. Edward seemed to have read my mind and answered me before I even had a chance to ask.

"No one could lift the dog up, so Charlie decided to just let him sleep beside you." He shrugged.

"What?" I know he was lying. They could lift Jacob with one hand.

"This is all the thanks I get for giving you a space heater last night!" he shouted, disbelief was in his face.

I guess I was shivering with cold last night. But I didn't ask for his help! I'd rather die for all I care!

"I didn't ask for your help!" I made myself sound angrier.

But he just chuckled and went to the couch in the room, leaving me alone in Edward's bed.

"I hate you!" I muttered.

"Love you too Bell's" he chuckled even more then drifted to sleep.

Edward was beside me as soon as Jacob drifted to a slumber.

I scooted closer to him and rested my head on his chest.

"Aren't you cold?" he asked.

"No." I said, staring at the ceiling. I didn't bother to tell him that I was angry, he probably knows it anyway.

"I already told him I'd hit his face if he ever tries to kiss you again without your permission. I saw his mind and knew that he didn't even bother to ask you if it was al right. So I got furious and attacked him." I felt him shrugged.

I did not bother to answer. I was still mad at them.

I altered my thoughts of them fighting, to my recent dream. I was sure I al ready dreamt of it before. I wasn't just sure when.

I thought about my dream until slept in Edward's arms again.


	4. Chapter 3

3

3. GUARDS

When I opened my eyes, it was al ready morning. I could hear Alice shouting names while my mom shouted at the flower designers. I was surprised that I was in the Cullen's home. I guess Charlie and mom decided that mom and me should live here for the rest of the month. There's no extra room at home anyway. Charlie would not let mom nor would Phil sleep in the couch, and mom would not let Charlie. I think they sounded ridiculous to be honest.

Edward was still beside me. I looked at the couch where I last saw Jacob. He was still there, still sleeping. I groaned when I tried to get up. I could still feel pain, but I badly needed to get up.

"Morning love. Please don't move. Your wounds aren't completely healed yet." Edward whispered in my right ear.

"I want to get up!" I hissed at him. I could feel my muscles refusing to move, but I know that as soon as I get up, I'll feel better.

"You sure?" he was still hesitant.

"Very sure" I answered, confident.

He help me get out of bed and led me downstairs. All the time, he was holding my waist. I guess he knows that every step I make, my muscles reacts.

"Bella!" my mom shouted. Thank god, you can al ready walk! You've been laying on that bed for 3 days now! You and that Jacob boy!"

"Three days?" I wasn't surprise at me sleeping for that long, but Jacob? What's wrong with him?

Edward answered my question. I guess he read my face.

"Jacob hasn't sleep for a month now. That's why I beat him pretty easily three days ago."

"A month!" I was shocked. That explains the marks under his eyes. But what was he doing that made him awake for a month!

"Don't worry about it Bella, he'll be al right." Edward assured me.

I didn't get a chance to answer him because my mom interrupted our conversation.

"Bella, what do you want for breakfast?" my mom asked.

"Anything will do mom." I was really hungry.

"Al right, just wait a minute. I'll go look if I could find anything to cook in the kitchen."

I eyed Edward, suddenly feeling a spasm of panic. There was nothing in their kitchen. The Cullen's don't need human food!

He simply nodded at me. I guess Esme has already filled it up with human foods. I sighed, relieved.

It took mom half an hour before cooking anything edible, it was eggs and toast.

That day was really busy. Mom and Alice were working their heads off.

It was just a day before the engagement party; I was terrified when a huge flower vase entered the house. It took mom an hour to calm me down but couldn't convince me to use it at the engagement party.

"Bella, what's the matter with it? It's really beautiful…" my mom sighed.

"Yeah, its beautiful al right, so beautiful that you could just send it back to the shop and hope that someone who really wants to use it, buy it!" I said feeling annoyed.

"But honey, I really think this flower will go well with your bouquet."

"Bouquet! Mom! Do you hear yourself? Bouquets are use at weddings! Not on engagement days!" I shouted. My face turning red.

She was being dense. I would look stupid if I were to hold that thing while standing with Edward.

I grumbled to show her my anger. Just because I gave her free reign doesn't mean she can go this far. I still should have a face to show to others for God's sake! And if I let her get her way about this particular part, I don't think I'd have a face to show anymore.

"Oh Bella, come on! This is your engagement party! This only happens once in a lifetime! You might as well overdo it than end up regretting it for the rest of your life." My mom shrugged.

"Mom, the only thing that I would regret for the rest of my life is if I'll let you do this." I eyed her, and then added, "This is MY engagement okay! Mine, not yours!"

"Alright, I'll let you have it your way on this, but only if…" she grinned.

"Anything mom."

"You would use this on your wedding day." Her grin went wider. "Either way, I win."

I frowned.

"Mom! You're so unfair!" I cried out.

I wish Edward were here. He will sure defend me from my heartless mother if he were here. I sighed.

Where were they anyway? He told me earlier that he was just going out to take care of some business. I didn't have the chance to ask me because that was when the big vase came into the house that drove me away from my thoughts.

I turned my back against mom and went to Edward's room not even bothering to glance back when she ask me a question about the engagement party. It was something about the guests.

When I entered his room, it was very untidy. The sheets on the bed were scattered everywhere. Some of the pillows that Jacob used were on the floor. He left yesterday with a letter that promises that he will just come back for the wedding. I guess he finally surrendered.

I used that moment to think about my dream. I dreamt about it last night again. What does it mean? Was it a premonition or something? But it couldn't be. Alice has that power, not me. I'm not a psychic.

I opened my eyes to a familiar place. Aware in some corner of my consciousness that I was dreaming, I recognized the green light of the forest. I could hear the waves crashing against the rocks somewhere nearby. And I knew that if I found the ocean, I'd be able to see the sun. I was trying to follow the sound, but then Jacob Black was there, tugging my hand, pulling me back toward the blackest part of the forest.

"Jacob? What's wrong?" I asked. His face was frightened as he yanked with all his strength against my resistance; I didn't want to go into the dark.

"Run Bella, you have to run!" he didn't whispered, terrified.

"This way Bella!" I recognized Mike's voice calling out of the gloomy heart of the trees' but I couldn't see him.

"Why?" I asked, still pulling against Jacob's grasp, desperate now to find the sun.

But Jacob let go of my hand and yelped, suddenly shaking, falling into the dim forest floor. He twitched into the ground as I watched in horror.

"Jacob!" I screamed. But he was gone. In his place was a large red-brown wolf with black eyes. The wolf faced away from me, pointing toward the shore, the hair on the back of his shoulders bristling fangs.

"Bella, run!" mike cried out again from behind me. But I didn't turn. I was watching a light coming toward me from the beach.

And Edward stepped out from the trees, his skin faintly glowing, his eyes black and dangerous. He held up one hand and beckoned me to come to him. The wolf growled at my feet.

I took a step forward, toward Edward. He smiled then, And his teeth were sharp, pointed.

"Trust me," he purred.

I took another step.

The wolf launched himself across the space between me and the vampire, fangs aiming for the jugular.

"No!" I screamed.

I opened my eyes abruptly and panted wildly. It was the same dream again. What is happening to me?

"Bella, what happened?" it was Edward. I could not see him clearly. It was too dark.

"What time is it?" I asked, trying to ignore his question. I didn't want him to worry.

"It's three in the morning Bella." He paused for a moment. "What did you dreamt about?"

"It's nothing Edward." I sighed.

I looked in his eyes and knew that he will not let it drop.

"It's nothing, really…" I tried my best to sound sincere and succeeded.

"If you say so…," he sighed, still hesitant.

We were quiet for what seemed like half an hour until I asked him a question that I think he had already knew that I would ask.

"Where did you go this morning?"

"I went to the forest to hunt." He answered too quickly that indicated me that he was lying.

I glared at him, waiting for his reply.

He sighed. I guess he gave up lying.

"Fine. I went to the forest. Do you remember the place where the newborns used to get to us? That's where I went."

"Why?" I was suddenly curious. What was he doing there?

"The rest of the family gathered there. We decided to leave you with Renée to keep you safe."

"Safe from what?" I was getting impatient. I wished he would stop circling around.

He sighed and went quiet, I guess he was still deciding whether he would tell me or not.

I cleared my throat. Giving him a cue that I was getting impatient.

"Their guards have come Bella. Alice predicted that they would come today, but Caius kept changing his mind. The best guess we had come up is that they kept changing their mind to surprise us. They're playing with the holes in Alice's vision."

He looked at me. Though it was dark, I know he could see me, he could see that I was afraid.

He embraced me close to him and rested his face on the top of my head, breathing in heavily.

I knew that the Volturi would never stop until I turn into a vampire. What's wrong with them? The date had been set. Couldn't they wait for a few more weeks?

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"What will happen if they arrive here while I'm still human?"

"Nothing will happen to you Bella, I promise you. We will talk to them, will convince them to give us more time. It's just week's anyway." he shrugged.

But I have this feeling that Caius doesn't like me, that like Jane, he'll do anything to kill me, and when that happens, my family will protect me. I will put them in danger.

"But what if they won't agree? What if Caius gave an order that if I were still human, they'll have to kill me?" I asked cautiously.

Edward seemed confused at my question.

"Why would he do that? I don't think he'll do it Bella, he has no excuse to do so."

"Maybe they thought that you can't do it? That you're afraid to turn me because I might end up dead?"

"No Bella! Don't you even think about it!" his face went rigid.

Reading the expression if his face, I knew that there was a possibility that I was right.

"Edward, you know that there might be a possibility that I am right. We should be aware" I tried to sound sincere but end up sounding scared.

"Al right. Tomorrow Renée would go to the flower shop, so we will have time to plan for this." He said, trying to hide his sudden fury.

"Don't worry Edward, I will not let them kill me. I promise." I whispered.

Now that Jacob had finally given up, I would be free to do as I please with Edward without worrying that he might do something stupid because he was jealous. Though I could still feel the pain, I know that now that he let go of me, he would be able to find someone better than me, someone more deserving of his love, some one who'll make him happy.

I sighed, swallowing the pain as I think of those words, ignoring the fact that he'll spend less time with me now.

But I didn't actually care. At least I know that I'm not hurting him anymore.

"What are you thinking about love?" Edward asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Jacob." I answered without bothering to lie. It was no use to lie now that Jacob is really gone.

"I guess you al ready read his letter…" I was about to answer when he added, "Are you happy?"

I thought about telling him the happy part and lie about the painful part. And decided to lie.

"Yes." I answered without hesitation.

He looked into my eyes and decided that I was telling the truth though I was not really.

"Do you want to go back to sleep?"

"No." I said fighting a yawn.

I heard I'm chuckle. I guess he did not fall for it.

"Sleep now my Bella, tomorrow, we'll be engaged. You need your strength." He smiled.

Edward hummed my lullaby in my ear until I slept.

I opened my eyes to a familiar place. Aware in some corner of my consciousness that I was dreaming, I recognized the green light of the forest. I could hear the waves crashing against the rocks somewhere nearby. And I knew that if I found the ocean, I'd be able to see the sun. I was trying to follow the sound, but then Jacob Black was there, tugging my hand, pulling me back toward the blackest part of the forest.

"Jacob? What's wrong?" I asked. His face was frightened as he yanked with all his strength against my resistance; I didn't want to go into the dark.

"Run Bella, you have to run!" he didn't whispered, terrified.

"This way Bella!" I recognized Mike's voice calling out of the gloomy heart of the trees' but I couldn't see him.

"Why?" I asked, still pulling against Jacob's grasp, desperate now to find the sun.

But Jacob let go of my hand and yelped, suddenly shaking, falling into the dim forest floor. He twitched into the ground as I watched in horror.

"Jacob!" I screamed. But he was gone. In his place was a large red-brown wolf with black eyes. The wolf faced away from me, pointing toward the shore, the hair on the back of his shoulders bristling fangs.

"Bella, run!" mike cried out again from behind me. But I didn't turn. I was watching a light coming toward me from the beach.

And Edward stepped out from the trees, his skin faintly glowing, his eyes black and dangerous. He held up one hand and beckoned me to come to him. The wolf growled at my feet.

I took a step forward, toward Edward. He smiled then, And his teeth were sharp, pointed.

"Trust me," he purred.

I took another step.

The wolf launched himself across the space between me and the vampire, fangs aiming for the jugular.

"No!" I screamed.

I woke up with a loud scream again. And Edward was now aware that I was having dreams that I hid from him.

"Bella, what is it? And please don't lie! It might be something important!" he shouted quietly.

"It's nothing, really! I just ate too much this afternoon, that's why I'm having these nightmares." I faked a shrug, hoping that he'd fall for it.

He did not answer me, instead he look me in the eye that sent a message that he's not falling for it.

I sighed, a sign of surrender.

I told him about my dream, leaving no details, including the times I had dreamt of that dream.

He suddenly stood up and disappeared, a second later, all of the Cullen's were in my room. Edward was at my side again.

"I want you to tell them what you told me Bella, all of it." Edward said beside me.

And so I told them about my dream.

"But it makes no sense Edward, maybe it was just an ordinary nightmare!" Emmett shrugged.

"I thought so too. But she dreamt about it for 4 times al ready. I don't think it's just a coincidence." Carlisle contradicted.

"Wait…, if it is a true premonition, then Bella can also see the future?" Alice's eyes grew wide.

Every one except me ignored her.

"I don't think so Alice; this is the only premonition that I had-if it is a premonition." I told her.

"They went on and on about my dream until I finally yawned of boredom.

I looked at my watch and was surprise that it al ready 4 in the morning. Just 10 hours later and I'll be engage. Edward shortly looked at me and noticed that my eyes were all teary.

"Let's just go down stairs, Bella needs her rest." Carlisle was the one who spoke. I guess he also noticed my yawning.

"I'll just be listening from here." Edward said, authority in his voice.

"I also want to stay Edward. I want to see her while she is dreaming. I might tell if it is a premonition or not."

Edward simply nodded.

As soon as the other Cullen's went out, I scooted closer to him and slept.

I opened my eyes to a familiar place. Aware in some corner of my consciousness that I was dreaming, I recognized the green light of the forest. I could hear the waves crashing against the rocks somewhere nearby. And I knew that if I found the ocean, I'd be able to see the sun. I was trying to follow the sound, but then Jacob Black was there, tugging my hand, pulling me back toward the blackest part of the forest.

"Jacob? What's wrong?" I asked. His face was frightened as he yanked with all his strength against my resistance; I didn't want to go into the dark.

"Run Bella, you have to run!" he didn't whispered, terrified.

"This way Bella!" I recognized Mike's voice calling out of the gloomy heart of the trees' but I couldn't see him.

"Why?" I asked, still pulling against Jacob's grasp, desperate now to find the sun.

But Jacob let go of my hand and yelped, suddenly shaking, falling into the dim forest floor. He twitched into the ground as I watched in horror.

"Jacob!" I screamed. But he was gone. In his place was a large red-brown wolf with black eyes. The wolf faced away from me, pointing toward the shore, the hair on the back of his shoulders bristling fangs.

"Bella, run!" mike cried out again from behind me. But I didn't turn. I was watching a light coming toward me from the beach.

And Edward stepped out from the trees, his skin faintly glowing, his eyes black and dangerous. He held up one hand and beckoned me to come to him. The wolf growled at my feet.

I took a step forward, toward Edward. He smiled then, And his teeth were sharp, pointed.

"Trust me," he purred.

I took another step.

The wolf launched himself across the space between me and the vampire, fangs aiming for the jugular.

"No!" I screamed.

I woke up, startled because Alice was screaming her head off.

"Bella! Wake up!"

"What! What happened?" my voice was still hoarse.

"Its 1:00 Bella! You only have an hour until your engagement!"

"What!" I shouted, appalled. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Because you noble fiancé told me not to!" she shouted.

I guess Edward knew that I was still tired.

I yawned. I was still somewhat sleepy.

"Bella! Get up now! You have to be ready! We only have an hour left!" she yelled.

"Al right al ready!" I cried out, fighting the urge to stifle a yawn again.

Just as I was standing up, mom entered the room.

"Bella! What are you still doing in bed! My God! You only have an hour left!" she cried out.

I sighed. And they started to sabotage my hair.

Mom and Alice put together was astounding. They finished fixing me up in just 30 minutes. Even if I sneezed and sneezed at the make up that they have put on me, I have to admit, they have done a good job.

I looked at my self in the mirror and was astounded to see a different person. She was dressed in blue. Her hair was slightly curled on the middle to the end. And though she was pale, her make up covered almost all of it.

I know it was me, but it doesn't look like me at all!

Mom shooed me to go to the garden and meet the guests.

Mike was the first one who greeted me.

"Bella!" he grinned. "You look beautiful…" his face went red.

"Thanks Mike, where's Jessica?" I beamed at him.

"I'm right here Bella!"

Jessica was with Ben and Angela. Even Lauren was there.

I smiled at them, exchange comments about the party for a moment, and went inside to find Edward.

I found him in the hall, welcoming everyone who enters the door.

When he's eyes met mine, I automatically smiled at him.

He went towards me and led me to the kitchen.

"You look beautiful love," he whispered in my ear.

His nose lingered on my jaw, slowly breathing in.

"Edward, we have to go now." I mumbled. There was only five minutes left.

He sighed. And drag me to the garden.

Mom, dad, Phil, and the rest of the Cullen's were al ready waiting for us.

And so, the engagement party begun…

2 WEEKS LATER, AUGUST 15

Edward was beside me before I slept, but when I opened my eyes in the morning, he was nowhere to be found. I asked Alice where he was for the seventh time, but she refuses to tell me. I tried to ask the other Cullen's, but they all ignored me.

I think they're hiding something from me, and I hate it every time they do it.

"What is happening Emmett?" I asked, authority in my voice.

"Nothing Bella." He shrugged.

I eyed him closely with a message that I will not stop until he tells me the truth.

"I know you're lying Emmett, but tell me where he is right now, or I swear…!" I was lost for words. What will I do? Emmett's a vampire, I'm no match against his huge muscles.

I sighed, surrendering was not in my plan, but I had no choice. I could not convince any of the Cullen's to tell me where Edward is.

I just wish he were okay.

It was al ready afternoon, but Edward still wasn't around. I was starting to worry.

"Alice, Edward still hasn't come back. I'm really worried Alice, please tell me where he is…" I pleaded.

"Bella, no. I promise him that I won't tell you. I'm sorry." She sighed and disappeared.

I know where she went, to Jasper's room. She was going to seek comfort from him, just like I had predicted she'd do. I made sure that I wouldn't plan things, that I'll let the chips fall where they were suppose to fall. In that way, Alice won't predict what I was thinking. And succeeded. I'm sure that Alice didn't see me do this, because I didn't plan it.

I went to Jaspers room and peeked through the little opening in his door. I right, Alice was in his arms.

She was crying-though there were no tears-, and I heard everything she said.

"I'm afraid Jasper. What if something happens to Edward? Bella would be so sad…, and it will be my fault." She sobbed.

"It's not your fault Alice. They were playing with the holes with your vision. There's nothing you can do." Jasper replied.

"I wish I was with Edward right now, wish that I was in the forest beside him. That way, he won't be alone."

I was starting to get impatient. I wish they would just say where Edward is so that I can be on my way.

Jasper didn't answer. Instead, he asked another question.

"Where is he anyway? I know you know Alice. Because you and Carlisle are the only one's whom he trusts his secrets with."

"Why do you need to know?" her eyes were still full of misery.

"I'm planning on going there with him."

Alice shook her head.

"No Jasper. He doesn't want anybody with him."

Why? What was he doing anyway?

Jasper did not answer anymore.

"But where is he? I promise I won't go there. Just out of curiosity Alice."

"The place where we fought with the newborns. In the clearing."

I was starting to stand up, relieved that they didn't found me in here, eavesdropping on them. I guess they were so absorb in their conversation. I was starting to leave, but the next question of Jasper interrogated me.

"When will they come?"

"I had predicted that the Volturi will come an hour from now." She paused, then added, "Good thing I have seen the last part of their decision, or else Bella would be in trouble." She sighed.

I didn't bother to listen to what else they had talked about, because as soon as I heard what Edward was doing, I went downstairs as fast as I can.

Edward was meeting Jane. The vampire who tortured him in front of me a year ago.

While running, I started to shake. I was in a panic now. Pictures of what might happen to him entered my mind.

I run as fast as my feet would go, ignoring the scratches that occurred in my knees due to falling down.

I used Edward's Austin Martini and went down to La Push.

I heard a wolf running in my direction as soon as I entered their boundary.

He growled so loud, and seconds later, the other members of the pack arrived.

I stepped out of the forest trees and into the light so they could see me.

The fury on the wolves face dissolved the moment they saw that it was me. They went back into the forest and returned in their human form.

"Oh, it's just you." Sam said, his face appalled.

"Jesus! I was about to bite your head off Bella! I thought you were a bloodsucker! You smelled just like them!" Embry frowned with disgust.

"Shut up Embry!" someone from the shadows spoke.

I was stunned when he step out into the light. It was Jacob.

"Jake, what are you doing in here?"

"Well, I've decided to come back. Old man's been pretty weak ever since I left." He shrugged.

He was smiling at me. But still, just like before, it didn't reach his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he returned my question.

"Um…" I was hesitant to tell them about it. But I badly needed their help to find Edward.

"I need you to take me to the clearing." I said, biting my lower lip.

Jacob and the others seemed to be surprise at my question.

"Why do you need to go there?" Jacob asked, exchanging glances at his fellow werewolves.

"Nothing. Just curious." I lied.

Jacob raised a brow and simply nodded.

"Al right, I'll take her. You can go home now guys." He said, looking at his brothers.

He abruptly carried me in his arms without bothering to ask me if it was al right.

In the middle of the trip, he suddenly stopped.

"Jake?" I asked him. "Is something wrong?"

"Bella, tell me what's happening. And don't even try to lie Bella." He glared at me.

I sighed. I did not bother to think of other excuses anymore. He was going to find out about it anyway. so I told him the truth.

When he told we were close, I ordered him to stop.

"Thanks for the ride Jake. But you should go back home now. They still don't know that you exist. I think it's better if it stays that way. I'm sure Sam would agree with me." I said.

"Don't be stupid Bella. You and I both know that I will not leave you alone no matter how you beg." He chuckled. "Besides, there's a good possibility that you won't even get there and end up lost in this forest or worse, dead."

"Tripping won't kill me Jake. And Sam will get angry if the Volturi finds out that werewolves exist. They'll kill the whole tribe Jake." I said, sounding sincere.

"I still wont let you go in there alone Bell's. We're not even sure if that bloodsucker boyfriend of your's is still alive!"

I flinched when he said those words. I never thought that he would say that to me.

He seemed surprise at himself 'cause he pulled up his hands in front of his chest and said,

"Sorry, that was below the belt." He paused then added, "but my decision is final Bell's. I will not leave you." His voice was full of authority.

He carried me in his arms again.

Five minutes later, he whispered lowly in my ear, "We're here."

And so I peeked from the bushes where we were hiding…


	5. Chapter 4

4

4. MARRIAGE

Edward was in the middle of the clearing. His back was face to us, so I couldn't see his expression. But the nerves on his neck can be seen. So I guess he was hiding his fury.

I felt Jacob shaking beside me. But when I look at him, he wasn't in his human form anymore.

"Jacob, keep still…" I whispered as I brush his neck.

He calmed down under my touch.

"Jane." I heard Edward say.

I was alarmed the moment he said that name. My instinct told me to go to him and hold his hand in mine. Hoping that the glitch in my brain might protect him somehow from Jane's deadly special talent.

Jacob held me back when I tried to go to Edward.

"Edward…, I'm surprised that you are alone here." She smiled her angelic smile. "Where are the others?"

"They don't need to be here. They are with Bella." Edward answered. His voice was empty.

"Hmm…, I guess she is still human." She whispered, looking at the others who suddenly stepped out of the shadows.

They were wearing black robes. I recognized three of the nine. The two big one's were Demetri and Felix. The smaller one was Alec, Jane's twin brother.

"Boy's we will just have to turn her ourselves. But don't worry, if she dies, I'm sure master Caius would understand." She smiled. I could sense the venom in her voice that made me flinch.

Edward begun to snarl.

"You know that the date is set Jane. We were planning to turn her on the first of September." He hissed.

"I'm sorry Edward." She smiled "but we don't care if the date is set or not. Master Caius clearly ordered that when we arrive here and she is still a human, we will have to make actions." She faked a frown.

"You know what to do." She looked at the guards.

Edward tensed himself and between the guards and the way to the Cullen's house where me and Jacob was hiding. He seemed ready to kill anyone who trespasses.

Jane raised a brow and smiled.

Two things happened at once. Edward was suddenly on his knees and was trying hard to hide the agony he was feeling. Second, I was running towards him shouting my head off.

"Edward!" I shouted.

Jacob growled behind me. "Jacob! Stay there!" I shouted.

I was only halfway to Edward when Jane suddenly appeared beside me.

"Oh Bella…," she smiled. "I am so glad to see you."

"Jane…" I was having a hard time to look for words.

Suddenly she bent forward-toward me- and locked me in her arms. I closed my eyes, knowing that this would be the end of me. She was going to bite me. I know it.

Suddenly I was airborne. Edward caught me and run towards where Jacob and I were hiding.

Acting on instinct, I gripped Edward's neck and hid his head between Jane and me.

Jane glared furiously at me.

They went after us. Edward run as fast as he could.

When I turned around to peek, I saw that there were just four of them left. Jane, Alec, Demetri, and Felix. I wondered where the others were.

They slowed down and let us go. But I heard what Jane's last words.

"Let's go back. The others are dead. They have been assassinated by something that isn't familiar to us. I smelled them a moment ago. Don't worry about master Caius dear brother." she paused, looking at her twin brother Alec. "Though I failed to drain her completely as I had been planning to do, still, I have successfully bitten her. In three days time she will be a vampire. Let us go home; master is waiting for our return."

I saw the other three nodded. They turned around and left.

I rub the bite that was starting to sting now. I felt drained.

Suddenly a fire started on the area of the bite.

I bit my lip to stop myself from screaming. It was spreading quickly. I couldn't bear the pain anymore. I started to whimper.

My eyes automatically closed, though I was still conscious.

"Edward." I whimpered even more. "Make it stop please."

Edward drifted into a stop and laid me down on the ground.

"Bella! Oh no!" I felt his cold hands on my neck. It felt good against the fire.

Suddenly, the area that was burning started to minimize. I opened my eyes and saw Edward's face at my neck. He was sucking the venom out.

I smiled when I saw him retreat his face, his lips were dripping with my blood. His nostrils were wide.

And I saw no more.

I opened my eyes to a familiar place. Aware in some corner of my consciousness that I was dreaming, I recognized the green light of the forest. I could hear the waves crashing against the rocks somewhere nearby. And I knew that if I found the ocean, I'd be able to see the sun. I was trying to follow the sound, but then Jacob Black was there, tugging my hand, pulling me back toward the blackest part of the forest.

"Jacob? What's wrong?" I asked. His face was frightened as he yanked with all his strength against my resistance; I didn't want to go into the dark.

"Run Bella, you have to run!" he didn't whispered, terrified.

"This way Bella!" I recognized Mike's voice calling out of the gloomy heart of the trees' but I couldn't see him.

"Why?" I asked, still pulling against Jacob's grasp, desperate now to find the sun.

But Jacob let go of my hand and yelped, suddenly shaking, falling into the dim forest floor. He twitched into the ground as I watched in horror.

"Jacob!" I screamed. But he was gone. In his place was a large red-brown wolf with black eyes. The wolf faced away from me, pointing toward the shore, the hair on the back of his shoulders bristling fangs.

"Bella, run!" mike cried out again from behind me. But I didn't turn. I was watching a light coming toward me from the beach.

And Edward stepped out from the trees, his skin faintly glowing, his eyes black and dangerous. He held up one hand and beckoned me to come to him. The wolf growled at my feet.

I took a step forward, toward Edward. He smiled then, And his teeth were sharp, pointed.

"Trust me," he purred.

I took another step.

The wolf launched himself across the space between me and the vampire, fangs aiming for the jugular.

"No!" I screamed.

I opened my eyes and saw that Edward was sitting on a chair beside my bed. He was leaning his head on my pillow and his hands were holding mine.

I smiled. His eyes were close.

I studied his perfect face. There were black marks under his eyes. I realized that it had been a while since he had hunted.

His lips moved. He was smiling now.

"Good morning." He said.

"Hi." I said. "How long have I been out?"

"A week." His eyes were open now.

My face turned into a scowl.

"What's the matter? Something hurts?" he was al ready on his feet, ready to call Carlisle.

"Nothing hurts Edward." I sighed. "It's just that the times of my accidents doubled up."

"Well, just like what I told you before, your time was up the moment I met you. He's sensing that you're going to escape death soon. So he's doing his best to kill you." He paused, and then added, "Which I won't let happen."

I sighed even more. My human days are almost over. I would soon leave everyone I loved. It's necessary; it's for their protection…, from me.

I fought the misery that was creeping on me. I smiled instead. I'm really going to miss all of my human friends. Especially Charlie and mom…, and Jacob…

"Are you having doubts love about being immortal love?" Edward asked hopefully.

If ever I change my mind about being immortal, he would be the happiest one. He still thinks that the reason that I agreed to be a vampire is because it was unfair that I'm always a damsel in distress. I couldn't even remember the times he said that he doesn't mind rescuing me much, that he'd rather rescue me for my whole life than endowing me eternal damnation-as he puts it-. But it's just not that, I also don't want him to die because of me. If I grew old and died, he would commit suicide to be with me in heaven or hell.

I would never forgive myself if he ever dies because of me.

"No." I answered without hesitations.

I thought I saw him frown.

"Why? Are you having doubts about marrying me?" I added, smiling.

"Never. What I'm having doubts with, is about endowing you with eternal damnation." He said looking dead serious.

My face turned from glad to frown.

"Edward, we al ready talked about this. Its not eternal damnation. You still have a soul Edward. If you don't, you wouldn't feel anything right? You can't love me if you don't have a soul." I smiled again.

"I guess your right." He sighed. But I can still see in his face that he doesn't agree.

I changed the topic, hoping that this might distract his mind from thinking about me.

"Where's Jacob by the way?" I asked, suddenly worried. There were 10 guards on the clearing. He was vowed to be found.

"Nothing happened to him Bella. Sam and the others were with him. they assassinated the other six guards.

"Did Jane see them?" If Jane found out about the other race, they will sure kill the Quileute tribe. I shook with horror.

"No, though they smelled the wolves, but the guards didn't see their appearance. So I don't think that the tribe is in danger." He assured me.

I felt relief at that. At least my friends were safe.

"Let's go down stairs Edward, I want to see my mom."

"I don't think that she'll be able to talk to you much love." He frowned.

"Huh? Why not?" I asked, my brows meeting together.

"There's only a week left before our wedding love. They're very busy right now."

I frowned. He was right. Mom and Alice would be very busy.

"Want me to distract you instead?" Edward grinned.

Before I could even answer, he was al ready kissing me, taking my breath away.

We were disturbed by a sudden knock on the door. It was Charlie.

"Bella? Are you in there?" he asked, opening the door without waiting for a reply.

The moment he entered, Edward had al ready disappeared.

He seemed to be surprise to see me in Edward's room. He didn't approve of me sleeping in here. Mom was the one who decided for him I guess.

"Dad? What are you doing here? Don't you have work or something?" I asked him.

"No Bell's, I asked for a 1 week leave."

"Oh…" I let it drop.

"Why are you sleeping here in Edward's room?" he asked, frowning.

"Mom said it was al right…" I shrugged.

"I just wanted to see if you're al ready okay. Quite a bump you had there." He smiled.

I guess he was referring to the phony bandage on my head.

"Yeah. I tripped over a rock on the forest and fell." I lied.

Charlie's face was uneven. Like he was trying to tell me something but was ashamed of it.

We were quiet until he said that he had to go and help mom on the preparation.

As soon as Charlie closed the door, Edward appeared beside me. He played with the tangles on my hair.

I laid back on the bed and pulled him down with me. His arms automatically went around me, his head was on my chest, listening to the beat of my heart.

I sighed. I wish we could just be like this forever.

The next morning, Edward was not my side, Alice was.

"Bella, wake up."

"Huh? What time is it?" I asked.

"It's 10:00 Bella." She sighed.

I groaned. I was still a little disoriented.

"Bella, wake up! And brush your teeth will you? I think I could smell your breath even if I'm a thousand miles away!" she snickered, laughing.

I started to stand up. I gazed around the room, looking for the sight of Edward.

"Where is he?"

"He's hunting with Emmett, Carlisle, and Jasper. They have to be ready for the wedding." She shrugged.

I yawned even more. I've been sleeping for a week, but I was still sleepy.

I laid down on the bed and rolled up to my side.

Alice got impatient, she carried me to the bathroom.

"10 minutes Bella. I'll wait for you here outside." She warned me.

It took me longer than 10 minute to brush my teeth. Alice knocked five times to get me outside the bathroom.

Mom met me on the foot of the stairs and dragged me to the lawn where hundreds of thingamabobs laid on the table. I honestly don't know what they were. So I just simply nodded and nodded even though I don't know what they were talking about. It was a horrifying view. Mom and Alice put together was really a bomb.

I think I was sitting their for 5 hours, until I finally gave up and decided to just go to Port Angeles and do whatever I want there. At least I'll be able to relax a little there. I will soon feel better. Actually, anywhere is better than staying with Alice and mom.

I used Edward's Austin Martini again since my truck was at home. Everyone that caught a glimpse on Edward's car was astounded of course. They looked like zombies. Their eyes looked like they were about to leave their sockets to follow the car.

I groaned. I didn't want this people around me. I wanted to relax. I don't need people asking me where did I get the car, or how much is it or other stuff that I don't really care. To be honest, I don't want the company of other people right now. I wanted to be alone…

I drove to Charlie's house. He wasn't there, I guess with Billy again.

I grabbed some of the my old books and decided to go to our meadow, where I first saw Edward under the sun.

At least there, I was sure to be alone.

It took me an hour to get to the trail and another 3 hours to get to the meadow.

I took out the book from my backpack and started to read. I fell asleep hours later.

_I opened my eyes to a familiar place. Aware in some corner of my consciousness that I was dreaming, I recognized the green light of the forest. I could hear the waves crashing against the rocks somewhere nearby. And I knew that if I found the ocean, I'd be able to see the sun. I was trying to follow the sound, but then Jacob Black was there, tugging my hand, pulling me back toward the blackest part of the forest._

"_Jacob? What's wrong?" I asked. His face was frightened as he yanked with all his strength against my resistance; I didn't want to go into the dark._

"_Run Bella, you have to run!" he didn't whispered, terrified._

"_This way Bella!" I recognized Mike's voice calling out of the gloomy heart of the trees' but I couldn't see him._

"_Why?" I asked, still pulling against Jacob's grasp, desperate now to find the sun._

_But Jacob let go of my hand and yelped, suddenly shaking, falling into the dim forest floor. He twitched into the ground as I watched in horror._

"_Jacob!" I screamed. But he was gone. In his place was a large red-brown wolf with black eyes. The wolf faced away from me, pointing toward the shore, the hair on the back of his shoulders bristling fangs._

"_Bella, run!" mike cried out again from behind me. But I didn't turn. I was watching a light coming toward me from the beach._

_And Edward stepped out from the trees, his skin faintly glowing, his eyes black and dangerous. He held up one hand and beckoned me to come to him. The wolf growled at my feet._

_I took a step forward, toward Edward. He smiled then, And his teeth were sharp, pointed._

"_Trust me," he purred._

_I took another step._

_The wolf launched himself across the space between me and the vampire, fangs aiming for the jugular._

"_No!" I screamed._

I woke up startled. A deer jump in front of me, and run towards the other side of the forest, it looked like it was running from something.

Then I heard a loud screech. It was from the forest where the deer came from. I looked on my watch. It was just 4 o'clock in the afternoon.

I started to get up, startled again, after the screech, a snarl followed.

It was late when I realize that the side where I was suppose to go was where the snarling sounds were coming from.

As soon as the snarling sounds were over, I started to run. I thought they were gone, but I was wrong. A vicious snarl vibrated through out the forest again. I felt goose bumps around me. I run out of instinct. I was stunned when I saw four men crouching over four dead deer's.

I gasped, horrified. I started to shake.

They were vampires. And I wasn't even sure if they were red eyes or like my family, golden eyes. But no matter what the color of their eyes were, I was still afraid of them. The way they drunk the blood of their prey was so horrendous. I felt like my blood was leaving my body, like they were drinking my blood.

I heard a crack that I was sure came from the bones of the deer that the four vampires were draining. One of the deer's was still alive. It was shaking wildly, trying to break free.

My heart thudded louder. I turned around, planning to run on the other side of the forest before they hear my heart.

I don't care if I get lost in the forest. I'd rather be lost than be supper of a bunch of heartless vampires.

Tears fell down my eyes, and I started to run. I tripped over a log and fell flat on my face.

The broken log made a loud crack. My heart thudded even louder and faster now. I know the vampires will hear. They would go frenzy now that they heard my heart.

The vicious snarl grew louder. I tried to get up and run again. But before I could even run, something from behind hit me hard. I felt dizzy and soon fell on the ground again. My eyes bulged wide open when I felt something pulling me from my back, standing me up.

I still can't see their faces, they were behind me. I started to shake wildly again. And tears kept pouring down my eyes. I could see the poor deer's beside me, could see the broken legs, head, and other parts everywhere. I could see some of their blood, could smell. I felt nauseous.

I heard a hiss behind me. I know that the owner of that hand that was holding me up was about to bite me. I shut my eyes hard, knowing that I will be like those deer's on the ground.

"No!" I heard a velvet sound from behind.

I was getting more and more disoriented.

A snarl escape from the vampire that was holding me, suddenly, I could no longer feel his hand on my shoulder. I fell down on the ground again. I felt like I was going to faint any moment.

I felt a cold hand on my right shoulder, pulling me up again. The vampire turned me around to face him.

"Bella…" a velvet voice escape from him.

I heard the others gasped.

He sounded almost like Edward. My eyes flew open.

And there, I saw Edward's perfect face. He was whiter than usual.

I was still feeling faint. I could still smell the blood.

Edward hugged me tight, and I fainted.

I opened my eyes, there was light. Edward and I were running. What was happening?

"Edward? What's happening?" I asked him.

Edward looked tensed. There was still blood on his lower lip. I guess he just didn't notice this. He was carrying me on his arms.

He didn't answer me, his eyes were somewhat dark gold now. But I was surprise to see fury on them.

I heard a snarl behind us, and I was stunned. Could it be the other four vampires that Edward saved me from? I was horrified all of a sudden. I hid my face on Edward's chest, trying to fight the uneasy feeling inside me.

"Bella. We're here." Edward whispered.

I looked around me, I was already in Edward's room. Alice was there. And so was Esme, and Rosalie. The faces of Alice and Esme showed away their feelings. They were worried.

"Are you al right love?" Edward asked me.

"I'm fine." I lied. "Just put me down please."

Edward sited me on the couch and went to my right side to sit himself.

The memories of the four vampires still scared the hell out me. All those broken body parts still sent shivers down my spine.

"Thanks." I told Edward.

"For what? He seemed confused.

"For saving me from those four vampires. They were really scary Edward. I hope I wouldn't be like them when I become one of you." I sighed.

I was surprise at Edward's reactions to my words. He suddenly lowered his face and stared at the floor.

"Edward? Is something the matter?"

He didn't answer.

"I'm sorry about Jasper Bella…" Alice said, looking sincere.

What are they talking about?

"Huh? I don't understand Alice."

"They were hunting and, Jasper couldn't control himself. He was in frenzy Bella. He didn't mean to hurt you."

I was so much confuse now.

"Jasper didn't do anything to me Alice." I shrugged. "He's with Carlisle and the others remember? How could he do anything to me?"

Alice shook her head. She looks really stressed out.

"We were hunting Bella. We've decided to hunt close to forks. The wedding is only a few days away. Alice might need our help. And I was worried about you. Carlisle agreed with me." he paused for a moment. "I'm so sorry love. You shouldn't have seen that."

I was stunned now. I couldn't move now that I understood what they were talking about.

The four vampires that scared the hell out of me were them. They were Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward…

I started to shake.

"Please leave us." I heard Edward say.

Alice, Esme, and Rosalie disappeared in half a heartbeat.

In another heartbeat, I was already in Edward's arms.

"I'm so sorry love…" he whispered, "I didn't mean to scare you."

I wasn't scared now that I know who the group were. But it still bothers me the way they dispose their prey. I'm just going to teach them some manners when I become a vampire like them.

"I'm not scared." I said honestly to him.

Edward raised a brow and looked at me with surprise eyes.

"No?"

"Well, yeah I was scared before, but now that I know that it was just you, I wasn't scared anymore." I shrugged.

The grin came back on Edward's face.

"Oh really? Didn't you just say a moment ago that you don't want to be like us? Does that mean that you don't want to be a vampire anymore?" he asked hopefully.

"No." I grinned and stuck out my tongue.

He grinned even more. Then I remembered something.

"I thought I heard a snarl on the way here?"

"That was Jasper. He's really pissed right now. He tried to kill my bride-to-be two times now." He shrugged.

So that was what Alice was talking about.

"Do me a favor and tell him that I wasn't scared of him and that it wasn't his fault." I said sincerely. It was really my fault, I shouldn't have wondered too far…

Edward disappeared for a second and reappeared again. I heard Emmett's laughter.

"What did he said?" I asked.

"He wishes that you'd have hard time to resist. That way, he wouldn't be the weakest around here." He grinned.

I grinned back and saw that there was still dark marks under his eyes.

I bit my lip. Now he'd have to go hunt again because I interrupted their previous hunt.

"When will you hunt again?" I asked.

"Tomorrow, I'll go with Alice."

I looked out the window and waited for sleep to find me.

Wedding Day…

Alice was beside me. Mom was crying hard on the sofa.

I sighed. she was way over reacting to be honest.

I haven't seen Edward since this morning. Alice startled us by going berserk when she us in bed together. She said that the bride and the groom shouldn't see each other yet until later on the wedding. This sounded stupid if you ask me.

I looked at myself in the mirror. The dress was white and was full of lace. I have al ready seen it once. It was too much for my taste.

I wonder what Edward looks like right now…

I looked at the ring that Charlie gave me earlier again. I've been staring at it for hours, but I still can't stop myself. I was touched. The ring was in the family of Swan's since like, forever. Charlie gave it to mom when they got married, but she left it when she went away. That was what Charlie has been planning to ask me. 'If I would like to give Edward the ring of the family as a sign of his acceptance of Edward as my husband.' He was so embarrassed while asking me this. I guess it hurt his ego or something.

"Oh honey! You look so beautiful!" mom interrupted my thoughts.

Charlie was beside her. He looked surprisingly happy.

Mom hugged me loosely. I guess she al ready knows that my gown gets wrinkled easily.

Alice knocked on the door. And entered with my bouquet. I glance lastly on the mirror, Though I never imagined my wedding day like this, I still felt surprisingly happy. Edward and I are going to be legally together from now on. Then tomorrow…

"Bella! Come on! The wedding will start in a minute!" Alice shouted.

I sighed and went to the garden.

Everyone I know in Forks was there. Including some of my friends down at the La Push. I looked around for Jacob But he wasn't there, I frowned, he promise to be here.

The wedding march started. I smiled automatically, and Charlie walked me towards Edward.

The moment I saw Edward, I stopped to my heels.

Edward was so standing like a Greek God. He was on a black suit that fitted him perfectly well. It defined the muscles on his chest. His bronze hair swayed easily with the air. All in all, he was astoundingly beautiful.

I looked beside him, expecting to see Jasper or Emmett. But someone else was standing beside him.

I looked closely and what I saw surprised me. It was Jacob.

He's hair was newly cut. He was wearing a polo shirt with a tie. He beamed the moment he saw me. I smiled a back and continue walking towards Edward.

Edward smiled his crooked smile. I stammered a little as a reaction.

I was getting slightly nervous. I never thought that marriage could give this much pressure.

Charlie handed me to Jacob who beamed at me. My favorite smile of his. The smile of my Jacob.

He handed me to Edward, who never took his eyes off me. His grin grew wider and wider by the second.

Edward and I went to the priest. And so, the ceremony started…

I didn't pay much attention to what the priest was talking about. I couldn't keep my gaze off of Edward who was also staring at me.

"Do you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, take Isabella Marie Higginbottom Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest continued.

"Yes." Edward answered without hesitations.

"And do you, Isabella Marie Higginbottom Swan, take Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, to be you lawfully wedded husband?"

"Yes." I smiled, blushing.

"You may give the rings."

Edward took my right hand and placed a ring on my finger.

"Take this, Isabella Marie Higginbottom Swan, as a token of my love in sickness or in health, till death do us part." He grinned at the last word.

I looked at Elizabeth Masen's ring. It was so beautiful. It still amazes me though I've seen it before.

I took out the ring that Charlie gave me. Edward was surprised when he saw the ring. I grinned at his awestruck expression.

I took his right hand and placed the ring on his finger, where it would stay forever.

"Take this, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, as a token of my love, in sickness or in health, till death do us part."

Edward smiled at me. His eyes were full of love.

"You may kiss the bride." The priest smiled, cognizant of our expressions.

Edward carefully pulled up my jaw, and bent down to kiss me.

Everyone applauded, and it brought blushes on my cheeks. Edward was glowing with happiness. He locked me in his arms and kissed me once more…


	6. Chapter 5

5

5. TURNING

Jacob greeted me at the reception, when Charlie who asked him tons of questions and welcomed him to the family, distracted Edward.

"Bella, um…, congratulations." Jacob said, looking like he was having a hard time saying those words.

"Thanks Jake…" I smiled.

"Here's my gift for you Bell's. Wanted to give it to you personally." He hid his blush.

I opened the velvet box. There, laid figurine of a wolf made out of a stone. It looked like opal.

"Jake, it's beautiful." I smiled. "Did you made this?"

Jacob hesitated for a moment but answered anyway.

"Um…, no Bell's. People from our tribe made it many years ago. It was passed from father to son." He paused for a moment, looking like he was thinking really hard. "It was made for the wives of the werewolves. A sign of their love and a sign that they were a soul mate of a werewolf."

I looked at him, reading his face. It was vacant. There was no emotion in it.

I sighed. Though he was hiding it, I know that he was still in pain. I could feel his pain as if it were mine. But I have a husband now. Though I love Jacob, I love Edward more. I decided to make no comment about the meaning of his gift. I know it would only create more pain.

"So could we still be friends?" I tried to smile.

"Sure, sure." He smiled back.

Edward returned to my side and smiled.

"Hello Jacob." He greeted.

Jacobs face turned from a smile to a scowl, and said, "Listen here bloodsucker. If you ever hurt Bella, you're going to have to answer to me. Got it?" he sneered.

"You'll never get the chance to fight me again Jacob." Edward smiled. "But yes, I will give you my permission to kill me if ever Bella gets hurt because of me."

"Cool." Jacob grinned back.

The rest of the afternoon was very tiring, though there was no much to do than walk around and make sure that you greet every guests. But Alice invited tons of people, plus Renée's friends whom I didn't even know. She flew them all the way from phoenix from here. It was really stupid if you ask me.

Edward,-sensing my boredom plus the ache on my thighs due to walking around for hours-, excused us from the guests and led me back inside the house.

I was surprise to hear giggles from a group that was in the hall, as we got up to Edward's room. What's so funny?

"Why are they laughing at us?" I whispered at Edward.

Edward didn't answer, but a grin occurred on his face.

When were finally alone in the Edward's room, he carried me in his arms and in half a heartbeat, we were on the couch.

I sighed in relief as the ache on my thighs subsided.

Edward leaned toward me and rested his chin on the top of my head. I closed my eyes, enjoying our special moment.

Suddenly, I heard giggles just outside the door.

My eyes flew wide open. Edward shook with laughter. And whispered in my ear, "Pretend to be fast asleep."

I quickly obeyed. Seconds later, I heard low giggles again, followed by a low screech from the door. I smiled, fighting the urge to laugh.

"Awwww…" the group muttered in disappointment.

"They're just sleeping." A girl said.

"Come on, let's just go back down. Their boring." Another girl said.

I heard the door closed and my eyes automatically opened. I couldn't hide my smile now.

"They're spying on us!" I grinned at Edward.

"Yes. However, they were disappointed on us. They were hoping to see something else than a boring newly-wed, sleeping." He grinned back.

I remembered the giggling down stairs and the other giggling just outside the door.

"Were they the same kids who saw us downstairs?" I asked.

"Yes." He answered, the grin was still in place.

"Why were they giggling anyway?" I frowned.

Edward rested his chin on the top of my head again and murmured.

"Downstairs, they thought that were going to our room because we're excited to do our first you-know-what." He hid his grin. My eyes bulge out of my sockets, my face went red. "So they planned to spy on us. They were actually hoping to see us doing you-know-what."

He started to laugh now. I also wanted to laugh, but couldn't. I was so embarrassed. Though it was normal for a couple to do it, it was still embarrassing if other people think that you were doing what a normal couple should be doing.

I groaned and rested my head on his chest.

We went downstairs half an hour later. It still wasn't enough to fully regenerate my energy, but at least it was enough for me to rest my thighs and feet.

The garden was still full of guests. I groaned, knowing what they will think.

"Bella, you look like a mess!" mom sneered.

Edward grinned at me. I glared at him as a response.

Everyone turned to look at us and grinned. I faked a smile at the brave one's who had the courage to mock us things like, 'My! Excited, aren't we?' or 'Had fun?' or 'good thing you still have energy after that huh?'

It was really sickening. I don't know how Edward kept his cool, because I really would like to learn how. I felt like any minute, I'm going to blow. But not him, he just winked at the guests who made those comments.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore; I turned around and went back inside to the kitchen.

I took out my anger on the food I found on the refrigerator. I pigged myself until I couldn't swallow anymore.

Mom entered the kitchen and saw me sitting on a chair near the counter, face flat down.

"Bella! Oh my god! What are you doing?" she shouted.

"Nothing…" I muttered.

"Nothing! Look at this mess! You ate all this?" she continued to lecture. "This will show on your waist Bella."

She continued on and on until I finally asked her what she was planning to do with the hungry guests.

She seemed to have woken up 'cause she suddenly went to the refrigerator to get the desserts, and quickly went away without another word.

I sighed. Finally, I was alone again. I was so tired. Maybe that was the reason why I had short temper moments ago.

I decided to take a nap first before going downstairs again.

When I woke up, I wasn't in the kitchen anymore. I was in Edward's bed.

I felt uneasy, sleeping with a gown. I started to get up but something pulled me down again.

I gasped, surprised. I looked to my left side and saw Edward reading the book I fetched from Charlie's house days ago.

He put down the book slowly on the bedside table, and turned to look at me.

"Where are you going Bella?" he asked me, his voice was surprisingly husky.

He was still gripping my wrist.

"I'm just going to change Edward, I don't feel comfortable sleeping on this gown." I shrugged.

His brows went together. "You're still planning on going back to sleep?"

"We'll, I think so. I mean, its just one in the morning." I said, looking at the clock, confused at his words.

"Are you still tired?" he continued to ask.

I sighed, giving up, I can't figure out what he was thinking.

"No. I'm not tired anymore." I answered honestly. I've been sleeping for eight hours. I don't think I could sleep again.

"Good, I was getting impatient." He smiled, and I stared at him like an idiot.

"But I really want to get out of this dress…" I started to complain. I was starting to get itchy all over. I badly needed to change.

"Don't worry, you will get out of it soon." His grin went wider.

It was late when I realized that he was talking about my demand, my lone solitary demand, because he was al ready kissing me. I was shaken all of a sudden. The way he was kissing me wasn't the way he kissed me before. He was not guarding himself right now. The way he was kissing me was driving me crazy…

I was gasping for air the moment he left my lips and lingered down my throat. He went back to kiss my lips. I felt him pulled me to him.

I couldn't bear to think anymore, my heart was thudding so much faster than ever. All I can hear were my gasping for air, and his moans, every time I'd have to leave his lips to breathe.

I felt his hands went lower, and soon, I was under him.

And I cried with pain…

When I opened my eyes the next morning, I could feel a slight ache on all of the parts of my body.

Edward was beside me of course. His eyes were close, I guess he's thinking of some things.

I sat up, but was startled when I realized that I was wearing nothing. A new pain ached on a spot that never ached before. It felt numb.

The memories of last night rapidly pierced through my mind.

I gasped, alerting Edward, who's beside me.

He looked at me, but I couldn't look at his face. My face went redder and redder…

"Love?" I heard him say.

"What?" I answered, my voice slightly broken.

"Is something the matter? Why aren't you looking at me?" he seemed confused at my reaction.

I sighed. I know I was acting stupid. That was my demand! I shouldn't be acting this way! So I started to face him.

My face was still red when I looked at him. The moment he saw my expression, the worry in his face drifted to happiness.

He brushed my cheek with the back of his hand and grinned.

"How was your night?" he asked, mocking.

"Fine." I grunted, my face went even more redder.

"Yours?" I was so accustomed to question his nights before. It was late when I realize that I had asked the wrong question.

"The best night ever!" he grinned.

Our conversation was interrupted when Emmett suddenly entered the room without bothering to knock.

I gasped and hid under the covers. I wasn't wearing anything yet.

"Don't you know how to knock?" Edward glared at him.

Emmett ignored him and boomed with laughter while closing the door, shouting to Jasper, 'told you they've done it last night! Hahaha! You owe me 20g's little brother! Hahaha!'

Now Emmett knows. If Emmett knows, eventually, everyone will know.

I groaned under the sheets, and felt myself shrink with embarrassment.

It took Edward half an hour to get me downstairs. I didn't really want to, but I have to. I was really hungry.

"I'll just kick Emmett's butt for you later." Edward whispered in my ear trying to make me feel better.

Everyone was in the kitchen when we entered.

I fetched myself some toast and milk.

"Hi Bella…, how was your night…?" Emmett grinned at me.

I ignored him and continued to chew slowly. Edward answered for me, he glared at Emmett that made him flinch for a second, but boomed with laughter the next.

Rose was the one who made Emmett stop teasing me. I gave her a thankful glance, and she simply nodded. I was eating when Alice suddenly gasped. Jasper was immediately at her side, and everyone looked at her. Edward, who also saw what Alice predicted in her mind, shook his head, his face full of disbelief.

"I can't believe it…" Edward looked really shocked; it intrigued me to see him like that.

"What? What did you saw Alice?" I started to ask.

But Alice was also shocked. She kept shaking her head. Everyone was starting to get worried.

"What is it?" Emmett asked louder to them.

I was surprised when Edward started to laugh. And started to mutter some stuff to me that I couldn't understand.

"She'll need a crib of course, and a room. Maybe we should ask Carlisle if she could use the room just beside out room. I'd go ask him later."

Then he paused to look at Alice. "Will Bella be able to turn tonight? Will the venom affect the child?"

Everyone gasped when he said the word. Child? Where will he get a child? Was he forgetting that vampires can't give birth?

Alice paused for a moment and answered.

"No. Bella's al ready a vampire before she gives birth."

Everyone boomed with laughter and excitement. Everyone, except me…

My mouth hanged open. Me? It can't be me! I mean, Edward's a vampire! I'm a human! How did it worked out?

"What are you talking about? I can't be pregnant! Edward's a vampire remember?" I shouted

They considered what I said for a moment, and realized that I was right. Edward doesn't have living cells!

"Come to think of it, Bella's right. Edward is a vampire. How did it happen?" Emmett asked, his face full of confusion,

"I don't know…" Alice answered, "But I really saw Bella give birth in the future, and I think that that's the most important fact now, right?" she grinned.

Everyone grinned back.

"We'll just Carlisle later al right?" Edward said to me.

"Can't we just go to the hospital or something?" I asked.

"Hmm…, I think we should. At least he can check you up with the right equipments." He shrugged.

We rode in his silver Volvo car, and within ten minutes, got to the hospital with his maniac driving.

Carlisle was of course, very busy. He had to move in human speed in the hospital, so it took him ages to complete his tasks before going home.

When we entered the hospital, every person within seeing range looked at Edward and me, giving me a freak look. I guess they think that I bewitched Edward to love me or something like that. Some of the kids who-I guess- didn't know that Edward's al ready my husband stared at him like he was some pagan god. Some brave ones even asked for his number. I was actually surprise when he gave them my number instead of his.

I glared at him and poked him on the shoulder, hoping it hurt him in some way. He pretended to be hurt in front of the kids who suddenly turned to me.

"Hey lady! Why did you do that for?" the girl with the blond hair asked angrily at me. I felt like laughing. This is the strength of Edward's effects to other people. I heard Edward hid a chuckle and smiled at me.

The blond girl made a disappointed look and said to her group of peers, "Awww! The old lady's al ready his girlfriend." She frowned even more.

I laughed at her reaction. Edward also chuckled and interrupted the blond girl's complains about me.

"No…, she's not my girlfriend." Edward grinned.

The blond girls face lift up.

"Really? Yey!" she and the other girls laughed.

Edward gave me a wink and looked back to the group.

"I'm going to tell you something al right? But you'll have to promise me to keep it a secret, deal?" he smiled.

The girls were really excited and nodded without hesitations.

I didn't heard what he said because it was really low. My brows went together, showing my confusion.

A second later, the girls went back to their parents who were sitting on plastic chairs. Their faces were all red.

"What did you tell them?" I asked Edward, smiling, as we walk towards Carlisle's office.

"I told them you were my wife…" he shrugged and grinned.

I grimaced at him.

He ignored my scowl and just simply kissed my forehead, and led me towards the door.

Carlisle's office was smaller than his office at home. Though it was neatly cleaned, the files on the desk and cabinet made it look like a very small space.

"Edward, Bella, what are you doing here?" his face turning into a frown. I guess he thought there was trouble or something.

"Just wanted to ask you a question and check up Bella."

"Check up? Why?" he paused to look at me. "Something hurts Bella?"

I shook my head, my face turning red. I was still embarrassed.

"Well what's the matter then?"

"Alice saw Bella giving birth Carlisle. She gave birth as a vampire." Edward smiled.

Carlisle was stunned. I guess he couldn't believe it too. I myself cannot believe that I was carrying a vampire's child in my womb.

Carlisle's eyes widened in surprise. It took him a moment to gather himself again.

"I can't believe it…" he paused, his face, dumbfounded.

"I couldn't believe it either." I muttered to myself.

"That's wonderful news! I never thought that a vampire could have a child. Maybe it's because that Bella's human when she got pregnant. But Edward's…" He muttered some stuff to himself and paused to look at us.

"I'll make some studies Edward, I want to make sure that the child will be al right. For the moment," he paused looked at me, "Bella, come and sit here, I'm just going to check your pulse please." He led me to his office chair, not to the plastic ones in front of his desk, which were really meant for patients like me.

"Hmm…, her pulse seems normal. Are you sure that the venom wont affect the child Edward?"

"Positive." Edward answered without hesitations.

"Well, I'll have to study about the situation first. You may leave for now. Edward, take care of Bella, this is my grandchild were talking about here. I don't want him or her in danger al right?" Carlisle grinned, and my face turned redder.

"She's a girl." Edward smiled back and held my hand.

We were almost at home when I decided to go to our meadow. Edward agreed.

I lay on Edward's chest the whole day. His skin glowing under mine's.

When I peeked to see his inhumanly perfect face, I saw that his eyes were close again.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

He hesitated to answer, but still responded.

"I'm just thinking about this evening. You still have a chance Bella. Honestly, I don't really want you to become one of us. I want you to be normal in any possible way I can. You don't know what its like to live for decades, knowing that tomorrow, you will still be doing the same things that you've done before. So now Bella, I'm giving you the chance to back out. We can work it out, I promise I wouldn't leave you, even though you'll grew old…" he said, looking solemnly at me.

I tried to consider what he said for a moment, but the answer came out the same as before. I will be like him. I don't want him to die because of me. I won't let it.

"No Edward. I don't care if I'll get bored with my life, because honestly, I don't think that I'll ever get bored Edward. You'll always be at my side and I at yours, how could we get bored knowing that death wont do us part?"

I felt him sigh under me. and I knew that finally, he gave up trying to convince me to stay human.

"I'm sorry Edward. I really love you. I know that when I grew old and died, you will commit suicide to follow me on heaven or hell. I'll never forgive myself if that happens Edward."

He did not answer anymore. Instead, he tightened his embrace and kissed me on the top of my head.

"I love you too, love." He murmured.

It was al ready dark when we got home. Everyone of the Cullen's was silent. Even Emmett was dead serious. I felt petrified for a second. Was it that painful? Even Emmett looked scared. Was the feeling of being on fire, only the beginning? Was there more than that? Is it more painful?

I shook under Edward's embrace. We were in Edward's room now. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose were beside us.

Edward led me to the bed. I lay down awkwardly.

"Carlisle…" Edward cued.

Carlisle went towards me, a needle in his hand. I shook involuntary. I really hated needles.

"You're going to feel this Bella, but only for a moment." He assured me.

Edward locked my right arm. And Carlisle pierced the needle. I gasped, I never knew that a needle could cause this kind of pain. I shut my eyes, trying to ignore the pain. I felt something rushing into my veins. Suddenly it was gone. My eyes flew open again.

The look on Edward's face was grim. I wish I could make him feel better.

Edward went closer to me. My eyes fixed only to his and his only to mine. Carlisle touched his shoulder and told him to bite me on my neck or wrist, directly to the bloodstream so that it would make the transformation faster.

I felt Edward's lips on my wrist, and felt his teeth pierced through the skin there.

He withdrew shortly after.

My vision suddenly turned into darkness. Something heavy was on my chest. I tried to see where the sun was, tried to see Edward, but there was only darkness. I shouted and shouted for Edward's name, hoping that he will hear me and locked me in his arms again. But I screamed until my throat went dry, and Edward was still not here. I sobbed, still whispering his name.

Suddenly, I felt something on my hand. I shrieked when I realized that someone was burning me. I desperately looked for the fire, but there was no fire, there was only darkness. I gasped with pain as I felt the fire slowly going up my arm. I shouted and shouted, begging anybody to put out the fire. I tried to put out the fire myself, but I couldn't move. The weight from my chest earlier had spread. Now, I felt my whole body going numb. The fire was on my right shoulder now. I screamed and screamed; hoping to that someone might hear and help me. Nobody came. I cried broken sobs as the fire went on and on through my whole body. Oh God, if this is hell, I don't want to be in here anymore. I didn't do anything wrong. Why was he torturing me like this? I cried Edward's name again. If only he was here with me, I won't feel this kind of pain. How I wish to be lock in his arms again. The fire started to go up my neck and to my face. I gasped in pain. Please let it stop…, please Edward…, please let it stop… I cried and cried. I felt my tears pouring down my face. The fire blazed to my face. I shook with pain, desperate to put it out now, but I still couldn't move. I shrieked and shrieked until I faint…

I opened my eyes, hoping that I would see the light. But there was still darkness. I gasped when I felt the fire in my chest now, slowly circulating. The pain I felt earlier had gotten worse. I shook in horror as the fire slowly burned my chest. Please don't let the fire kill me now…, Edward still needs me…, I pleaded and pleaded, hoping that someone was listening, that this is just a test. Please…, please…, I don't want Edward to die because of me…, please make it stop…, I sobbed even more.

"Bella, I'm right here, I wont leave you I promise." I heard Edward say.

I tried to shake away the weight in my chest, desperate to go to Edward. It was the first time I heard his voice for a long time. I sobbed of happiness, despite the fire that was still burning my chest.

"Carlisle, can't you give her some more morphine!" I heard Edward shouted.

Why can't I see him? Where was he? I want to see his face again. I want too feel his skin under mine again.

"No Edward, over dosage might kill her." I heard someone say.

"Edward!" I shouted to him, though I still cannot see him. "Edward, please promise me you wouldn't kill yourself if I die. Please Edward…" I sobbed. Finally giving up.

I felt the fire burning my heart now. I know I have no more chance of survival. I would die soon…

"No Bella! You won't die! I told you I would never let that happen love! Never!" I heard him sobbed with horror.

"I love you Edward…" I smiled. It was about to be over. I could see a light above me now. I know that was the way to death. Whether I like it or not, I would soon have to go up there.

"Edward, I see light…, it's calling me to it Edward." I wanted to go up there now. To see the light again. But I couldn't leave Edward. Even in death, I still wanted to be with him.

"Carlisle! I don't remember a light when you turned me! What is it Carlisle?" I heard Edward sobbed.

"Bella, don't go into the light! Please Bella don't ever go there. I promise this will all be over soon love, just don't enter the light." He sobbed even more.

But the light was really calling me, like I was meant to be there, not here. But what about Edward?

Heat radiated through me, at the same time, the fire disappeared. The light was getting nearer to me.

I held out my hand and was surprise that I can move again. I was about to reach the light when something from behind me glowed.

I looked behind me and saw Edward. He was also glowing like the light in front of me. In Edward's arms was a little girl. She smiled warmly at me.

Edward held out his hand and smiled.

"Let's go home love." He said. His voice was full of love.

The little girl shook Edward's arms to free her. She went towards me and held my hand in hers. She was saying something that I couldn't hear, so I bent down so she could just whisper in my ear.

"Don't go into the light mom, dad and I are waiting for you on the other side."

The light behind me shined even more, but I don't want to be somewhere where Edward don't exist. I would only suffer more if that happens.

I finally made out my mind. I don't care if I have to suffer even more, as long as I can hear Edward's voice.

The light disappeared and only Edward and the little girl were all I can see.

The little girl tugged my hand, and I automatically bent down.

"Goodbye mom. I love you."

She and Edward disappeared, and there was light…


End file.
